


A Dove always Flies High

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Forest Sex, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Harry, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rise of Voldemort, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard, Top Harry, Virgin Draco Malfoy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: With a higher influence Voldemort in the kingdom of Slytherin, Prince Malfoy approaches Prince Harry of Gryffindor with an unusual request. It depends on him as to what will happen next.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 109
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cool and thick, and on a barren land a bird wasn't seen in the sky but a club of six horses and their riders stood in the heat of the sun. "Do you actually believe he'd come?" The redhead said with a scorn in his voice. 

A chirpy woman replied, her hair drying up and creating a frizzy mess due to the sun,"Calm down Ron. He was the one who said he wanted to meet. If not, we know to attack. That's what the note said." 

Prince of the Gryffindor, the only in the line of Potter and the sole heir, Harry Potter had his lips straight lined. He looked into the distance as if he could bring out the being from his silence. "I think we're just wasting-" the red haired general stopped his sentence when he saw the side glance from his Prince. "I apologize Prince Harry." Ron looked back at the three commanders in charge, giving a hand moment so that they formed a diamond formation. That's when they all heard thumping of the feet of a few horses, and in the vision came three of them- galloping but with utmost grace. When they were in few metres away, the two on the either sides stopped, the middle one stayed one step behind of them. Red and green colours clashed in the white background. But while the people of Gryffindor wore gold plated metal armours with red cape, the visitors wore a combination of green, black and silver, all covering of fabric and leather. The former had their faces on display, while the arrivers hid their faces with a green scarves. 

The one the left, dropped his veil to show a smooth dark face. "Prince Harry and his subordinates, we present to you Prince Draco of Slytherin state, the sole heir of the Malfoys and the next in line." Harry noticed the person in middle, he couldn't make out any of his features, even his eyes were covered with the fabric- only his was bejeweled with silver thread and pearls. The addressed Prince Draco nodded his head with a slight tilt. The being on his right, removed her veil, revealing a woman with upturned nose and a sneer. "As per the note sent to you, we have indeed invited you here to discuss an important matter." She starts. "Because of the recent affairs and impeding effects of the upcoming dictator who goes by the name of 'Dark Lord'; our Prince, Draco, has come to a decision to marry the Prince of Gryffindor, Harry Potter." 

"What?!" Both Ron and Hermione, exclaim out at the same time. Even though Harry was supposed to maintain a cool and collected expression, he couldn't help but widen his eyes and drop his jaw to gape. "This can't be happening-" 

Hermione saves the pride of Gryffindor."What Ron means to say is, this is unbelievable and uncalled for. How could our Prince marry yours? Gryffindor and Slytherin have been in a dispute since years. Is this for what you'd call us in such a short notice and in heat of noon? You could be punished for such humourless lunacy." 

"It's not humour that we play on you." Pansy grit out. "Dark Lord plans to take over Slytherin, and he will soon enough as he has already done with more than quarter of the incoming. The King is sick and is under influence of him. Day by day he gains more power, more followers and he's turning the whole state dark at a steady pace. Started as a mere mage wizard, he plans on taking over the whole of the kingdom. He has also taken over the minds of our ministers." 

"And he plans on marrying Prince Draco. The King has already given his approval." 

"Is this what it is? You plan to escape a marriage you can't escape from?" Harry smirks in the direction of the veiled Prince in front of him. "Your Dark Lord, your matters. Gryffindor wants no part of it. You've wasted our time as well as yours. You should prepare a elope plan instead of discussing matters such as these." 

The green Prince flinched at the tone put towards him. The horse behind Harry shifted to move, when he heard the most aristocratic voice with high quality of smoothness. "He plans on taking over Ravenclaw next, and then Gryffindor as well. He won't stop there. He'd take over the whole country." 

"We'll be prepared for it, thank you for the warning." 

"Ravenclaw is easy to take over." 

"Gryffindor is protected with forces of all kinds." 

"You don't understand." The Prince's hold on the horse shifts. "He uses dark magic. A mark of his and the mob would follow his orders as a religion." 

Harry breathed out loudly. "why a marriage?" 

"He feeds on power." 

"And that means...?" 

Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Harry could feel him looking at the people around them. Draco's arms trembled in nervousness or heat. "I'd prefer to talk to you, alone." 

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "You're not going near Harry. You might just stab him!" 

"General Weasley makes a point." Hermione could feel her inner shrewd counselor surfacing. "perhaps you could disrobe and show that you have nothing on you before having a private meeting with the Prince." 

"Utter disgrace!" The man, Blaise, next to Draco exclaims. Pansy joins him too. "This is nonsense what you ask for. It's a shameful act!" 

Draco silences them with a lift of his hand, and points the same hand towards Harry. "What's your say in this Prince?" He says with a drawl, which makes Harry narrow his eyes at him. 

"I always follow the words of my counselor. I agree with her." He was hoping the other would back out but his eyes widened when he saw the Prince jump down from his horse. 

"Pansy!" He called out and the woman jumped down as well, when he saw the other side drawing for their swords, he shooed them with a wave of his hand. "Pansy is my lady-in-waiting." Harry was surprised to find a Prince with a lady-in-waiting, but ignored it. He saw the other Prince remove the scarf from his head, platinum blonde hair came into show which looked as silky as it could be. The next went his green robe from torso which showed him a lean, pale but pink skin which was smooth and scarless, unlike Harry's own. Pansy went behind him, untying a few knots and down came his black trousers; she also bent down to remove his shoes and Harry raked his eyes from the feet to knobby ankles, toned calves and thighs to the white loincloth which matches his skin toned perfectly. Pansy stood up and untied the veil. Harry waited impatiently, cause what he saw took his breath away- grey, no, silver eyes which looked, no, glared at him, a sharp nose of the perfect length and pink lips shifted to form a pout. He had never seen as beautiful as him anywhere. "would you like me to remove this as well?" He pulled sideways at his only covering and Harry heard a loud gulp behind him. He wanted nothing but to punch his own soldier, he refrained himself from doing so. He now regretted telling him to disrobe, he didn't want anyone's eyes on the other Prince. "That won't be necessary." He said in a raspy voice. 

"Good!" Draco glared at him. "May I have a personal audience with you now?" 

"Sure, wh-" he got interrupted by Hermione. He would have strangled her to death had she not been his childhood friend and his counselor as well. 

"But in the Gryffindor camp. It's a short distance from here." She felt a tumble of chills pass down her back, when Draco glared at her with utmost hatred. 

"You state a lot of conditions and opinions, being that you're just a mere counselor and not even a royal blood." He raised a brow at her. He looks at Harry with the same expression. "Fine then! Your subordinates will stay here, while you and I have a talk at your camp." 

"But Prince Draco-"

"I'll handle this Blaise. Keep an eye on these miscreants while I'm gone." 

"I haven't said yes." Harry tried to bring out his voice in a collected manner. 

Draco walked towards him in a steady stride. "Your eyes say something else, Prince Harry." He smirks slightly before holding out both of his hands. "Do you want to tie my wrists too, and drag me along?" Gasps from everyone could be heard as only criminals and molesters were done so with, which made Harry flush and Draco smirk more. 

The tanned one cleared his throat, before holding out his hand. "Ride with me instead." He saw the other one making a decision in his head for a few short seconds before he felt smooth and soft palm in his own coarse and rigid one. He brought his other hand to support Draco's frame when he moved to the side and hoisted him up. "Stay here." He orders. 

"But Harry-" 

"It's an order general Weasley. Stay here. If I'm not back or a messenger is sent within half an hour- kill them." 

"Same for you two." Draco spoke to Blaise and Pansy, them both nodding their heads in agreement. A second and Harry had picked up a speed of eagle, moving his horse to his maximum run. He saw Draco closing his eyes and clenching his hands around his arms. There indeed was dust and hot wind passing through them, as if slapping them. He unclipped one side of his cape from his shoulder and wrapped it around the frame in front of him. Draco gulped, he was sure though that he couldn't be heard due to the loud wind and thumping of the horse's hooves, but he gladly accepted the red fabric, digging his fingers in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lead into a red tent, his burnt feet felt the cold soil inside and then the coarse of the carpet. He glared at the other Prince. "My feet," he started, looking at him, who gave him a questioning look. "They hurt. The sand was too hot." Harry raised his brows before calling for a servant for a few pieces of ice. Of course he wouldn't want any sort of uneasiness for the pale Prince in front of him. 

"You were saying something about the power a while ago. What was it?" 

Draco walked to a plush high chair before sitting on it. "The Dark Lord, he calls himself that. He's thirsty for power. I've known him since I was ten. At first he just wanted to use the magic in the kingdom. Father was reluctant, but he manipulated him saying that the state would prosper and fame would come to it like flying doves. He wanted peace to spread, he said. But I knew better. My uncle too, knew better. Uncle tried to explain to father that this was nothing but dark practice and it was wrong, but Father wouldn't listen. And then he fell sick. Uncle is an alchemist, he's treating him. But I don't think he's getting any better. And my braindead father has requested the running of the kingdom over to the Dark Lord. And he plans on marrying me. He wants the complete control of it." He sighed before continuing. "He has killed a few people in the kingdom, saying that sacrifices are required. Have you ever seen a ten year old's head getting chopped off, just cause of a sacrifice? I bet you haven't. He's getting the Slytherin in a silver platter and then comes Ravenclaw, which can be taken over in a few nights. And then Gryffindor. The soldiers and generals, he's made them all dark. They all follow him. He uses dark magic to control their minds. You have to help me or else..." 

"Or else?" Harry had his jaw clenched, thinking that the other was threatening him with convincing words. He stepped towards him. "or else what?" 

"Or else a month and Gryffindor would be under his control too." 

Harry grabbed hold of his jaw in a tight grip and bent down at his sitting posture to look him at an eye to eye level. "Gryffindor will not bow down to anyone. Not even this Dark Lord you speak off." He said in a low voice. "And if you're trying to escape some marriage arrangement, you're doing a terrible job at-"

"I'm not lying!" Draco slaps his hand away. Harry could see his red finger imprints on the other's jaw. "I could have run away. You think I'm not capable of that?" 

"Your feet burn just cause they spent a few moments in hot sand. So,no. You wouldn't survive-." At the moment a servant came in holding a beaker of ice and placing it on the table just by there side, he bowed before leaving as fast as he could. "Here! A solution to your ailment." Harry smirked down at him. 

"You imbecile! You told me to disrobe infront of everyone!" And Harry immediately regretted that decision, no one should see Prince Draco in such a way, except him. Harry almost choked on that thought. 

"Why should I wed you anyway? You, even though quite beautiful, are a man." He expected a little red to appear on the other man's face but only a scowl was given to him. "I require heirs. Someone I can make love to when I want. Someone who follows my say and supports me. Someone who's with Gryffindor, and ensures prosperity of it." Harry rakes his eyes on his almost naked form. "I don't think you can do any of that." 

"If I didn't want better of Gryffindor I wouldn't have said all this to you. I'm learnt well enough to make decisions, say whether it's right or not. I have advised my Father in the planning of requirements for Slytherin. I might not have slept with anyone till now," Draco saw a look of amusement in Harry's eyes which made him sneer. "but I know I can satisfy someone in bed. And I...I can give you an heir." 

"And how's that possible?" 

"My uncle like I said, is an alchemist. He can do minor magic and make potions. He can make one for that purpose. It is pretty common in the state and nearby villages. Mostly tribes use it but so can we. I imagine you didn't know about with the amount of books you've read till this age, which might be less than ten." 

"You have quite the sharp tongue." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Harry almost chuckled but then controls himself to make a straight face. "and how do plan on wedding me without not letting your Father know. Don't you require his permission of any sort?" 

His eyes narrow at him. "wouldn't your father have a say in this?" 

"He would agree with anything I say or do. He isn't braindead like yours, but I was brought up with hard measures. And anything for betterment of Gryffindor is favourable." 

"So you agree?" 

"I didn't say that. What would Gryffindor gain from this? An heir isn't the issue on the head right now." 

"The Dark Lord's plans could be delayed." Harry raises his brow at him, which makes Draco a tiny bit nervous- he doesn't let it show on his face though. "I have a few trusted friends. And Uncle would be with us. He can spy for us." He didn't want to say it but he did. "Major and...and rightful control of Slytherin would be with Gryffindor." His voice trembled at the last sentence. His eyes lower down to not meet his smug ones. He knew it from the beginning that he would have to hand over Slytherin to the Prince if he wanted to save himself, the ones close to him and even the public of his state. 

Harry squat infront of him, trying to look at the expression he was making. "I agree." Draco raises his head to meet his eyes. "but what about your Father?" 

"He'll know later, he can't do anything after I'm wedded to you. And uncle will take care of everything. He has even lied to Dark Lord a few times for me." 

"Who is this Dark Lord? What is his name?" 

Draco gasped before saying. "we're not supposed to speak out his name." 

"Why?" 

"He'll know. And if anyone has his sigil on his body he can control at the person in any way possible." Harry looks at his with unsurity. "I swear it's the truth. We can't speak out his name." 

"Fine." Harry gave a curt nod as he stood up straight. "we'll get married in a couple of days then. You'll come to Gryffindor with us." 

Draco shakes his head. "I want to get married today." 

"Today?" 

"Yes. I don't want to delay. If he knows, I don't know what he'd do." 

Harry looks at the melting ice pieces and picks one up, to squat down again. He holds the pale ankle and lifts the feet, to rub the ice on the underside. Draco flinches and tries to take his feet back but it was in tight grip. "And how would we arrange all the things for a proper big wedding?" 

"I don't want a big wedding." Draco shivers cause of the cold. "a proper small one would be fine too. It's full moon tonight, magic of the nature would be in the air. I can ask Lovegood to perform the rituals for us?" 

"Lovegood? Luna Lovegood?" The pale prince nods his head. "the kicked out mage? The Ravenclaw king has established that she's out of her mind." 

"She isn't!" 

"Oh, is she not?" 

"She's not. She believes in the magic of nature. The nature is alive, I do believe that. The moon would be at the peak tonight." 

"Yes, yes. The nonsense you drawl out." Harry holds the other feet now, rubbing a new piece of ice there. 

"It is not nonsense! It's the environment!" 

"Okay, sure I believe you in that." Draco knew that he didn't. "and you believe that she is sane enough to wed us." He nods his head. "and you want us to ride to Ravenclaw for this?" 

"Only to the edge of the Blue forest there. She would be waiting for us by sundown." 

Harry chuckles, this time not controling himself. "I see you have prepared everything already. You just wanted a 'yes' from my side." He rubs the cold water from the long fared melted ice on the pale feet, before leaning down to kiss the two toes. He looks up to enjoy the blush that now appeared on the pale face. "we shall leave now then. Ravenclaw isn't that close by." 

He calls in the servant again and tells him to send a message to counselor Granger- "a wedding takes place tonight, bring along the snakes too." He sees the servant taking in the almost naked form the pale prince with distracted and droopy eyes, that makes him hot in the head, shouting at the poor servant to be out of the tent at once. He gets a red robe with golden borders and slips it on the other Prince, after making him stand up with care. "We ride now." He says when he hears close thumping of hooves of a few horses nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you out of your mind Harry! Marrying the Slytherin Prince?! This is out of any scope. Just cause he said the country is in trouble, you go ahead and agree to wed him. That too tonight?!" Ron was seething by the end. What angered him more was Harry's poise face. It was as if he didn't care about anything. 

"Yes." Harry gives a curt reply before putting on his riding wear. Ron was the general, but he was Harry's childhood friend, even more a brother. After Lily's funeral, it was Molly who took care of him. James was a pleasant father, but a mother's love was what he received from Molly during his teenage years. 

"Ron isn't wrong Harry." His counselor, Hermione, says. "Yet the idea of marrying him can benefit Gryffindor a lot. But tonight? That fast. And what about the rituals?" 

"Prince Draco has decided it to be and that's how he wishes. Some mage in Ravenclaw forests would conduct the rituals. He doesn't want to waste time." 

"Luna Lovegood?" He nods his head at her. 

"What if it's a trap?" Ron stands up. 

Harry casually slips in his boots. "it's them three against my ten men and I. I don't think they'd stand any chance if they even show any attack." 

Ron starts to say something but Harry pats his shoulder. "It'll be fine Ron. We leave now. I hope him and his men are ready." He walks out of the tent, towards his black horse where he sees three figures now completely covered from head to toe, as he had seen them before. He nods his head at them and then gets on his horse. "it'll be a long way. We have to ride fast." 

"We can manage that Prince Harry." The man, Blaise as he recalls says it. 

*

"Draco!" A woman with long, wavy blonde hair greets them at the edge of the Blue forest, she had sat herself on a big rock, blue birds and a few deers around her. "You made it just on time." 

Harry sees the pale prince hop off his white horse and remove his veil and scarf immediately, running to her and engulf her in a hug. He felt a pang in his heart but ignores it. "Luna!" Draco calls out to her. "we'll do it. We'll do it tonight." He huffs out as if he was out of breath. He was as tall as her, Harry notices. 

"You're glowing but I see stress in your eyes. You need to be at peace with yourself." She says, brushing his hair behind his ears in a loving manner. "you need to let go of worries. A dove, Draco. Calm as dove." 

Draco nods his head. "This is Prince Harry and his men. He has agreed to wed with me with nature as the witness." 

"Have you now, Prince?" Harry nods his head sternly, his jaw clenched. "well that would be swell. Let's get you all ready. We only have a few hours to prepare everything and you both two." She stands up to move deeper into the forest all the others behind her. 

It was probably close to the midnight, the moon was over the hills and everyone could see it full and blue; Harry was sitting on the rock at the end of the clearing. He still wore his riding gear but the metal was all let down. His rest of the men were there against the trees, a few lanterns were lit even though the yellow lights weren't necessary as the moon lit the whole way. There was a small bop of a lowhorn, and all the lights blew out. Harry stood up in attention, dragging out a small hidden dagger from his boot. He looked around his eyes adjusting to the blue light of the moon, when his eyes fell on the pale Prince. He stood at the other end of the clearing, dressed in a white robe and head encased in a crown of white flowers- probably orchids or lilies, Harry wasn't sure. Luna was beside him and led him forward towards Harry. Draco had a small smile on his face when he looks up to meet green eyes. 

"We're here to join the bonds between Draco and Harry infront of the Moon Goddess, and the evolving Nature around us." Draco glances her with a smile before looking back at his soon to be spouse. "hold each others hands please." Harry holds out his palms and Draco places his on top of them. A moment and then Luna starts reciting something. Harry couldn't make out what and almost rolled his eyes, when he feels a invisible string tie around his wrists tightly. He realised he wants the only one as a gasp leaves Draco's mouth as he looks down to his hands. Draco was glowing, more than he did normally and he felt his own face tingle with something too. They both look at each other with wonder in their eyes. The reciting ends and Luna places her hands on both of their shoulder. "if you kiss now, you'll seal the bond and you'd both belong to each other from now on." Harry nods before placing his hands on Draco's cheeks and leans down to place his mouth on the softest pair of lips he had ever encountered. Draco sighs and he feels a tongue slide into his mouth, and this time Draco moans. Harry reluctantly leans back feeling a bit of loss. "you can now let go of each others hands." When Harry does so, he could feel a slight pull towards Draco. "not a dark spell Harry, it's just nature's magic. It's more stronger than any form ever discovered. You'll always feel it with you." Harry doesn't say anything nor goes against it, but realised that he was now bonded with Draco for a really long time. And he didn't feel bad about, even though he barely knew him. 

A few minutes later, after a short snack of berries and fruits, Harry was lead to a river and told by Luna to dress down and take exactly five dips with closed eyes and no more. They were quite far away from the crowd. Before he could say anything, Luna gave him a low bow and left him alone. He removed his clothing and stepped into the cold river, suppressing the shivers, closed his eyes and started taking the dips. 

* 

Luna led Draco to the bank of the river. He didn't need the lights to see where he was being lead, the moon was bright enough for that. "sit down here" Luna whispers to him, and he saw a broad back in the river as it went down under the water. She sits him on the grass and kisses his cheek before she leaves him there. Draco gulps as the figure in the river was now standing completely, he seemed to be searching for something and then he turns around. Draco could feel his throat grow dry when the man approaches him in his naked glory. He closes his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up. "you're here." He says. 

Draco nods, his eyes still closed. "I am." He felt a hand under his chin and a finger brushing his hair to the side. 

"You look beautiful." 

"So do you, my Prince." 

He hears a snort. "You aren't even looking at me. Open your eyes Draco." Draco opens his eyes slowly, looking at the wet face of the Prince. "too beautiful." He gasps when Harry leans down to kiss his jaw and then his neck. A felt a small suction on his skin and Draco couldn't help but moan at it. 

Draco, with utmost care, places his hand on his chest and pushes him slightly back. "I have to say something to you. You need to promise something to me, my Prince." 

"You still want more. You're insatiable." Draco glares at him when he chuckles. 

"I do." He says sternly. "I want you to promise, that at least for five years from now, you'd stay loyal to me." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wouldn't take any one to the bed, except for me. I realise I'm not well versed in the actions performed on the martial bed, but that doesn't mean you will go ahead and perform those with someone else. You took an oath to belong to me, and I would prefer you maintain that for at least half a decade." 

Harry's eyes were wide. "You're not making sense. All kings have more than one partners." 

"You're not a king... Yet." 

"I did promise to be with you." Harry says sternly. "it's a wonder that you're questioning my word." 

"I want a promise from your lips, that you'd be loyal to me." 

"Fine." He leans back completely. "I do." He sighs as he brushes back his wet hair. "you're true about not being versed in bed. You sure do know how to kill the mood." He lets himself lay down on the grass beside Draco. "I can't believe you doubt my motives. I can question yours, too. You came to me with a demand of a marriage and that too in the same night. And I gave it to you. You wanted some magical marriage; Gryffindor is against such practices. But I still did it. Yet, here you are. Questioning my loyalty to you. I don't have to promise anything to you, do you realise that. But I, still, am giving you that oath." He closes his eyes. 

Draco bites his lip with guilty, when he stares down at Harry. He did feel a bit bad and upset at himself. The Prince, his husband, was right but he still needed an affirmation of loyalty. He realises that he doubted the trust factor between them. The other had been nothing but good to him. He taps on the wet shoulder. 

"What is it now? You want us not to lay together. I understand it." 

Draco shakes his head, even though he knew Harry couldn't look at him. He becomes nervous at the thought, but he pushes it behind his head, when he straddles his husband. He places his hands on the toned chest. He smiles small when Harry opens his eyes to look at him. "I want you to teach me." He shrugs his robe down, the collars slipping to his arms. "I've been told I'm a good student. I learn things quickly." He shifts back, until he felt a buldge below his hips, and then leans down to place a slow kiss at the other's cheek. "I won't let you down, I promise." He whispers in his ear. 

He grins when he feels strong hands on his waist, and he moves slightly on the rising length. "you're a vixen." Harry looks at him with narrow eyes. "a beautiful one at that. You have a way with words though." Draco rises himself back to look down at him, as he unfastens the knot of his robe, and slips it off to the side. He whimpers when one of the hands glide up his torso and to his pale chest, rubbing at his pink nipples. The other hand grips his swelling length, stroking it with slow motions. Harry pulls him down to a kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He could taste sweet tang of berries and feels a large hand cupping his hips. 

"I want you, my Prince." Draco says with a hoarse voice. 

"Husband..." 

"I want you, my Husband."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired cause I wrote this whole chapter once and it all got blanked out when I opened my device to upload. So this is like the second draft. Note to myself to do stuff offline and not in cloud. And I decided to write more words for a chapter so, long chapters now! Yay! Also I'm working on another drarry fic, not that seriously but yeah.

Draco let his lips meet his husbands. It tasted like berries and tea, and something they just had in the late night feast. He could hear a little bit of hustle, everyone was preparing to sleep. And over here he withered over the tanned body of his Prince. He let his hands wind in the ebony hair and before he could do anything further, he was quickly turned around and his back grazed the wet needles of grass. "my Prince," he groans.

He hears a light chuckle and he opens his eyes to meet amused green ones. "Harry." He provides. 

"Harry-" Draco lets the name roll of his tongue. 

"You look so beautiful like this." The kisses touch his jaw and then his neck. A hand roams on his chest and a rough thumb rubs on his nipple. He archs his back up when he feels a grip on his length, stroking it slightly. 

"Oh Merlin!" Draco moans when he licks his unabused bud before biting it. Draco's hands grab the grass when Harry moves downwards, his tongue flicking at his navel before encasing whole of his length in his mouth. Draco had eavesdropped on cooks when they whispered about using their mouths while having sex, but he never thought it would happen to him as well. He'd thought the act to be deviant and never thought that the Gryffindor Prince would do so too. He sucks on it strongly and gives soft licks on the tip. "Merlin, yes please don't stop!" But his plead went unheard when the mouth draws back making him whine in despair. Harry chuckles from top, receiving a harsh glare along with desperation in grey eyes. 

But his glare melted away quickly when a wide tongue licked at his entrance. "No, my Prince!" Draco tried dropping his legs which he hadn't realised were in the air. "not there!" 

"Why not?" Harry murmured against the round skin, making the pale prince turn red with both arouse and embarrassment. 

"Because it's not...ethical." 

There was a growl against his skin. "I don't care." The tongue resumed the the torture at his entrance drawing scandalous gasps out of him. It jabbed in him sharply with wet licks at the opening. Harry kept his legs on his each of his shoulders and Draco was bent in almost half. He hadn't imagined in his whole life that he would be in such a position with his arse up in the air. His hands wandered down to grab the raven hair, but he himself didn't know if he did that to push his husband away or pull him closer. And then he felt a finger probing along with the tongue, he gasped loudly when it went in a terribly slow manner. "Is that okay?" Draco could only nod his head, not trusting his voice. "Draco?" He could only whimper in reply. He glared when Harry chuckled against his skin and he pulled at his hair sharply. "That's alright." Harry moved his finger inside of him before asking him again if that was okay. Draco didn't reply, he could only nod his head. He slid another digit in him, and before Draco could react, the fingers started scissoring him in very slow motion, opening him in a tedious manner. "I'm quite enjoying the sounds you're making right now." Another digit slid in him, not stopping with the crossing motion. 

Draco didn't realize that he was whimpering and gasping loudly but he did know that he could only hold onto the hair he was gripping as if his life depended on it. He whined when those fingers slid out of him, his hips thrusted into the air and strong hands paused his motions with a tight hold. "Draco..." He opened his eyes to meet green orbs. "I'll put it in. It's going to- well, hurt a bit, but it's going to be fine, so just tru-"

"Just put it in me!" He snapped at him. "Please!" 

"Oh fuck!" Harry aligned himself against the entrance. He leaned down to give him a wet kiss on his mouth, as he breached him instantly. Draco's loud gasps were swallowed immediately with the kiss. It did hurt a bit, but it hurt good. It hurt as if a thorn was being pulled out of his feet, a sense of relief and satisfaction. His toes curled in on the wide back, the balls of his feet digging into the toned skin. The pain lessened drastically, in need of friction he started humping upwards earning a chuckle from the man above him. "okay, let's move. Shall we?" His eyes twinkled when he started moving back and forth. His length sliding outwards to the almost end, before pushing in sharply again. Draco was moaning as loud as he could when the tempo increased to a fast rhythm. A hand pulled at his length in fast tugs and his head fell from side to side. He could hear his voice echo in the banks, along with smooth sound of the brook and deep huffs and groans of the man above him. 

"Oh Merlin!" He didn't know what happened, he saw white behind the lids of his eyes and his back arched in a curve which he didn't know he could position himself into. He spurted over their chests and wetting the hand which was around his length. He could feel himself shiver and his insides clenching. He exclaimed when the length inside of him throbbed before splurging inside. "oh lord!" 

Harry flopped, carefully though, on top of him, huffing in his ear. Draco let his arms wrap around him, holding him close, not wanting him to move away. He was still shivering when his legs wrapped around the other's waist. With the huffing in ear and a loud beating of his heart he drifted off to sleep before he could notice. 

It was the first rays of sun, which hit his face and Draco woke up with a smile. He felt tender yet still clean. He looked around and was met by bright green eyes. "My Prince!" He hurried to sit up only to stop to wince when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. 

"You should lay for a while more." Harry had his arm stretched out, his palm supporting his head. And he was very much naked, and so was he himself, Draco realised. His cheeks heated up in shyness, and he slid himself closer to the other when he turned around so that his chest was pressed to the grass. 

"You cleaned me." He murmured. He looked sideways to see his face. "you shouldn't have done that, my Prince." 

Harry gave a side smile, when he tucked the blonde hair which fell on grey eyes, behind his ear. "It's Harry. And you passed out, it is my duty to take care of you as your husband. And I wouldn't want to spoil your beautiful skin with dried spunk." He chuckled at the end, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Would you want to bath?" Draco could only nod his head. Harry sat up straight and slid his hands under the pale knees and back, lifting him up in bridal style. 

Draco grabbed onto the shoulders tightly. "My Prince! This is not needed." Harry moved them both towards the river, he shivered when he felt the cold water at his feet but then continued further till the water reached his knees. 

"I know. But I want to. And I want you to call me by my name, which is Harry." He smiled down at him. "The water feels nice, it's of the perfect temperature." He didn't wait for a reply, as went a bit further in and quickly dipped themselves both into the cold water. Draco shrieked loudly when he fought against the hold and raised his head up. 

"You liar!" His teeth chattered. "You said it was warm!" He glared at him. 

"I didn't say the it was warm." Harry laughed at his expression. "I said it was the perfect temperature- to shock you." 

"You're evil." Draco gaped at him. He looked at him quietly for a couple of moments, before splashing the water wildly at his husband's eyes. "Tit for tat it is, Harry." He grinned when Harry blinked his eyes rapidly. Before he could recover himself, he pushed Harry's head under the water putting all the gentle force he could muster on the dark hair. He was laughing until he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the other's chest, and his push halted. 

Harry was grinning when he came upwater. "Tit for tat it is, Draco." He looked down at his wet lips and then met those with his own for a chaste kiss. "We ride for Gryffindor." 

"Right now?" Draco's eyes were closed when he spoke. 

"Yes. We need to reach there as soon as it can be." 

He opened his grey eyes. His smile dropped and he had a determined look on his face. "Alright, my Prince." He was met with a glare, making him sigh. "But it is the manner in which I speak." The green eyed glare intensified. "Alright- Harry." 

They rubbed their bodies with the cold water for a while, before they got out and met with their people who were awake and were breaking their fast, of course after wearing their robes. 

*

Draco had to give up his green and black leather wears for a week, he learnt. He was now part of Gryffindor, and his clothes were of Slytherin sigil. He couldn't let himself wear golden armours though. He didn't find it appealing on his body, and Harry then learnt that his spouse was quite fussy about the things he uses to adorn his body with. Mage Luna came up with the idea of white instead. There was a pair of his size and he would still look as a newly wed person, when he would meet King James. That was a problem again. Now one knew how would the elder react to a sudden alliance between the kingdoms which had been against each other for centuries. It was a forgotten legacy as to why the kingdoms were nemesis for such a long time, but there was a peasant's tale as to a runaway bride and a dispute over the major river and the stone which was hidden in grounds at the boundaries of both the kingdoms. Then there was the question of teachings and morales- while the people in Slytherin were taught to be cunning and sharp at the knowledge of books, Gryffindors were well versed in the act of bravery and the actual battlefield practices. 

The troop decided to follow the major river which passed through all the four kingdoms. Even though it passed through the forest it was the fastest and the coolest way to follow by. It was a long ride, but because of the haste they made they had reached the palace by the night fall. Harry and Draco hadn't talked through out the journey. The Slytherin Prince and his mates rode behind the Gryffindor lot. Harry did want to ask if it was necessary to bring along the green clothed subordinates of his, but then he realised that he would have done the same with Hermione and Ron. 

They all washed up at their chambers; Harry decided that it would be a perfect time to introduce Draco to their new shared rooms, which was Harry's own. When he was done, Harry nodded his head at him, as if silently telling him at was the time and lead him to the throne room. Pansy and Blaise stood at the sides of the throne, while Hermione and Ron stood with the Princes. 

King James, who looked like an elder version of Harry only that his eyes weren't green, looked at both of them with a stern look. "Harry," his voice was a deep baritone with a slight hint of age, Draco noticed. He looked like his father too, but while Lucius had a sincere and clear voice, Draco had a certain airy tone. "I have heard that you've got yourself married, without anyone's say, with no one other but Prince of Slytherin itself." He looked straight at Harry. "one day, you hurry off with a small lot of people with my smartest councillor and the general of my army; who are your best mates, of course they fall to your whims." His stare falls onto the said pair, who looked down to stare at their feet. "And the very next day you bring a spouse, and married, and even magically bonded with him. Were you of your rational mind at the time?" 

"Yes." Harry replied with a curt nod. The King looked at him with a raised brow. "Yes, my King." 

"And why did you take such a hasty decision? I wouldn't say it's your long affair, cause I believe yesterday was the first time you met him." 

"Father I thought-" Harry was started with his words, but Draco decided to take the matter into his own hands. 

"My King." He started, having those stern eyes on himself. He could feel everyone's eyes on him now. "I proposed to Prince Harry. It was I who asked him to wed me. And it is with a very sensible reason that I asked him to." 

"And what would the reason be, Slytherin Prince?" 

Court rituals and manners fell onto the pale prince and he bowed with utmost gracefulness he could muster. "I would be Draco Malfoy, my King, of the Slytherin state, the sole heir of the Malfoys and the next in line." Words rolled out his lips in a practiced ease when he looked up to meet the King's eyes. "A cloud of darkness envelopes my kingdom. A mage who refers to himself as 'Dark Lord' is taking over majority of people in the state. He uses dark means of magic and people easily fall to his sayings. My father's not of sane mind right now, it was some of his spell . And he planned to wed me, so that he would gain a complete control over Slytherin. Ravenclaw would be his next aim and soon it would be Gryffindor. But since I'm the only Prince, I would get the kingdom, I would be the rightful heir. And I have planned to hand it over to Gryffindor. Prince Harry would be the said King in line to Slytherin. I have formed the contract already, and a magical bond can not be broken easily. And it's nature's magic." 

"Nature's magic?" 

"Yes. It's the purest form of magic ever existed. And it's attachments are intended solely for the cleanest and determined of hearts. You can trust the Moon Goddess, with her blessings anything is possible." 

Jame's eyes narrow in thought. "I have heard that Lucius had been turning into a vegetable. Some alchemist had been treating him." Draco glared at him, and he couldn't help but be amused by that. "I didn't know that the situation was that dire. Would he be able to get back to his original snarky self? And what has been happening with our dear Narcissa?" 

"Mother is at grandmother's place. She went there as soon as Dark Lord had occupied a place in the palace. She doesn't prefer his company. And Father ... I don't know what would happen to him? Uncle Severus, I mean the court alchemist, is trying his best. But I don't think he would be able to recover until the Dark Lord is around him. And I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about my father in such a manner." 

James chuckled. "you have a sharp tongue, Draco. The apple doesn't fall too far away from the tree." Draco glared at him. "and quite striking eyes, it's a shame you use them for glaring at a King." Draco winced when he felt a tight grip on his arm and he looked at his side to find green eyes looking at him sternly. He could only internally roll his own eyes at the Gryffindors and their stern looks. He let his eyes drop to the floor, his lips screwing to a pout. "it's alright Prince Draco. Sharp tongue is always welcome, but not to someone at the position above of you." 

"Heirachy is not what I believe in." 

"Draco.." Harry had a scolding tone when he muttered to him. 

"I'm not wrong." 

"You're not." Harry said to him. He teeth were clenched and his eyes were sharp. "but it is what we follow. You might not done that in your kingdom, because heaven forbade, your father wasn't in his right mind to tell you that. But here you will follow the proper traditions. You will follow the heirachy." His voice went to near growl by the end, and it wasn't in the tone of same deep voice which Draco had heard last night. He snatched his hand away from the hold, and his eyes pricked with tears he dare not spill. At the time he missed his home dearly. He could speak whatever he could and express his views with full freedom. No one had ever stopped him or called out to him on the way he spoke, and he felt that he talked the smartest out of all.

"Draco," James called out to him, his eyes softened when he saw the wet eyes. "You can be as you are, we aren't against it. You would be the spouse of the future ruler of Gryffindor, and now that you have mentioned, of Slytherin as well. Please make yourself at home." He turned his head slightly to look at his son. "and Harry, I would appreciate if you treated your now husband with utmost love and care. He is your husband, an equal. Not your subordinate." Harry could only nod his head in reply. "You all have traveled quite a long way. Please have some rest now. The dinners will be in your chambers. The Slytherin mates of Draco are welcome to stay." 

Blaise stepped forward, bowing before the king as he spoke. "we thank for your kind welcome, King James, but I'm afraid Pansy and I would have to leave immediately. Our duty was to escort Prince Draco to Gryffindor. We must return back as quick as possible to avoid any sort of suspicion created and targeted towards us. The Dark Lord mustn't smell any disturbance cause." He stood up straight and went back to his original position. 

"Very well then, as you presume to be able." 

As soon as they exited the throne room, Draco threw himself in arms of Blaise. He whispered his gratefulness and how everything would turn out to be okay. Blaise too muttered of luck in Draco's ear. He then turned to Pansy, smiling at her before hugging her in a tight grip. He fared them well, and of cautiousness to be maintained. Blaise came forward again to hug the pale prince and dropping a peck on his cheek. Draco giggled and smacked his arm. Hermione and Ron, personally went with to escort them. When Draco turned around he saw a stern Prince, quite different from what he had seen in the tent and forests. "Let's take you to our rooms." He said stoic, and turned around to walk to their chambers. His stride was long and fast, Draco had to take quick steps to follow him by his side, but he was a couple of steps behind him. He was huffing by the time they reached the chambers. He shot glares at the back of his husband, when he went further in. He could see a plate of food on the table, and right now he wanted nothing but to throw the whole plate on the other's head. "you talk with respect when with King. He's just not my father, but also the ruler of Gryffindor." Draco could only roll his eyes at him, imagining dumping the bowl of custard on the black hair. He was thankful that Harry still had his back at him. "and you're my spouse now, I expect you to not get intimate with other people, at least not infront of me." 

Draco's eyes widen at that. "Excuse you, My Prince. When ever have I been intimate with anyone infront of you that you have to say such to me?" He clenched his jaw. 

Harry turned around with a wild look in his eyes. "Is what you did with your subordinate not an intimate action?" 

"Blaise is not my subordinate. He's my best mate, and he's been kissing me since we were tiny boys." 

"You have allowed random men to touch your lips with theirs before?" Harry shook his head. "You might have. But this won't be allowed here. You're a married man now, and you'll behave as such." 

Draco could only gape at him, and his face was red with fury. "how dare you!" He strode forward and pushed at the strong chest with his right palm. "I haven't done any of that. Nor have I indulged in any form of lip to lip contact with anyone! And who are you to allow me from doing anything?" He pushed at the chest with both of his palms, Harry only budged a little but other than that stood straight. "First you stop me from speaking-" 

"You interrupted me, when I started my own saying." 

"I thought I could explain better." 

"Well then you underestimated me. And then you use your twisted tongue with my father." 

"That is the way I converse." 

"Not over here." 

"Who are you to stop me? I'm Prince of Slytherin." 

"And now my spouse. You're now part of Gryffindor. So you better listen to me." That halted Draco with the hits he had ensued to hit on the chest. He glared at the green eyes, which looked at his grey ones with a scolding stare. He dropped his hands to his side. He walked to the table, picking up a bowl. Then strode at a furious pace and poured the cool custard over the dark hair which then dripped down the tanned face. Harry's mouth was agape and Draco looked up at him in shock as to what he had done. He couldn't process the fact the thought that he had imagined was actually done. He realised the reality of the situation when Harry blinked shockingly at him, the yellow custard now pouring from his forehead to his jaw and nose. The bowl fell from his hand, and he used that hand to cover his mouth, hiding his grim. He couldn't stop the giggle when Harry tried to glare at him through the pouring mess. "You think this is funny?" 

"Actually, yes." Draco chuckled freely now. 

"Well..." Harry swiped his hand over his face, collecting the custard on his palm. "Let's see how you like it, when it happens to you." 

Draco gasped in realisation, and took a step back. "No, my Prince!"

"Oh I think yes." Harry strode forward, while Draco tried to dart away. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door, but alas a foot interrupted the door from closing. "let me in, Draco." 

"I apologize my Prince, but I can't do that. My robes would spoil, Luna gave it to me." 

"We'll wash it." 

"It'll stain!" 

"We'll use potions. Now let me in." Draco replied in negative, he used all the strength in his back onto the door, he could feel his success close when he suddenly heard a yelp against the door. 

He quickly opened the door to look at Harry nursing his hand. "My Prince, are you okay?" Harry was wincing while holding his hand to his chest. "what happened?" His eyes were wide as he asked. "show me!" He grabbed the hand which was close to the chest he was just abusing. "what happened?" He checked the fingers and the back of the palm, but neither was the skin bleeding nor was it swollen red. His brows furrowed in confusion, until he realised what was happening. He looked up with wide eyes, like a deer caught in a massive trap. And trap it was when Harry looked at him with a smirk. He felt a tight grip on his waist, and even as he struggled, Harry slowly gathered all the custard he could from his face and brought it close to the pale face. 

"Oh, cheer up Draco. Open your eyes." Draco then realized that he had scrunched his mouth and shut his eyes tight. And when he did open his eyes, a large sticky palm went down his face. He could only gasp as a reaction. When his face was covered in yellow mess he was let go. 

"You're a brute." 

"And you're a lovely git." Harry pushed down his own armour before pushing the white robes down the pale shoulder. "And now we take a long warm bath. And a long talk as well. I do realize that freedom of speech was given to you at your castle, but you do have to take in consideration as to what other people say and even their position in the kingdom. You don't want them to be offended by your words. It also isn't right to interrupt while they speak." Draco could only nod his head as he looked down. "And, I apologize for the question I placed on the intimate relationships you had. It was pretty out of boundary of me to question. But Draco..." Draco looked up at him when the hold around his waist loosened and then dropped. "You haven't kissed anyone prior to me?" Harry looked at him smug when the pale skin turned red and then spun around quickly to rush into the bathroom. "And it's 'Harry', that you have to call me with!"


	5. Chapter 5

By the time morning had come Draco learnt a few things. He would have to address his husband as 'Harry', last night's memories and the lovebites ranging from his neck to his hips were a solid proof of that, each biting representative of each time he said 'my Prince' and Harry telling him to call him by his name. He couldn't snark out at anyone, it wasn't considered proper in Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione were Harry's best of friends since childhood, and even though Hermione was not of royalty leneige, she would be treated the same as like the Prince and his general. Draco had rolled his eyes at that, but that had earned him a bite mark on his hip, which was still prominent in the morning light. He woke up slowly, looking at his new surroundings, at his new home, before looking at the sleeping face of the Prince, whose arm was wrapped around his waist while Draco's own leg was thrown over tanned limbs. He got out slowly and lead himself the bathroom to wash himself up. It was wee hours of the morning, and Draco thought it would be a fine idea to explore his surroundings. When he came out of the bath, he was wearing a soft cotton night dress and he saw Harry was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him up, so he lead himself out. 

Unlike the Slytherin castle which had four storeys and less area it covered on the ground, apart for its wide gardens and lawns which had various species of flora and fauna; Gryffindor castle was wide and spacious, it didn't have large gardens but had a large greenhouse. It had plain and bare lawns, and he found a few novice soldiers practicing there. He was tired by the time he reached the huge kitchen, which was bustling loudly. There were loud shouts, but the most of a red haired woman. She looked tired and age showed on her face, but she was more active than any of the younger ones around her. He didn't know how he would enter so he planned to turn, when the woman approached him with a smile he stood startled. "oh dear, you're awake this early. Tell that to others now, would we? You're new here, aren't you, dear?" 

He nodded his head before clearing his throat. "Yes, I am, Miss. I'm Draco." 

"Oh do call me Molly!" She beamed at him. "How are you here then?" 

Draco didn't know how to answer that, he looked at the loaf of bread being taken out of the oven. The smell reached his nose and his stomach growled involuntarily. Although it wasn't proper, he couldn't stop it. He had barely eaten since last afternoon. The dinner had been nothing but a nibble on the fruits. He looked at her with flushed cheeks. 

"You've come to the right place then." She plucked out a cut bread from the basket and spread a huge amount of butter on it, and handed it to him. "it's all fresh." Draco took a small bite and his stomach thanked him. "Oh Harry ! Glad you're here." Draco looked back quickly to see the mentioned man on the doorway. He had a smile on his face. 

"Morning Molly." He came forward and gave a peck to Draco's head. "morning Draco." Draco mumbled the greeting back, indulging himself to another bite. "Molly, meet my husband. Draco Malfoy." 

"The Slytherin Prince?" Her eyes narrowed, before softening again. "welcome to our kingdom. Make sure to feel yourself at home, and if you need anything come to me." Draco nodded his head. "You might want to go back to your chambers and change though. You are wearing nothing but night clothes and the day breaks any moment now." He looked down at what he wore and found nothing wrong with it. But then he was pulled by his elbow and out of the kitchen. Harry yelled a bye and then rushed them to their rooms. He was being manhandled since half a day now, and Draco didn't like it. When he was pushed into the rooms and pulled his hand back. 

"What is it Harry?" He rubbed at his elbow. "you keep on pulling and pushing me." 

"Maybe you should take care of how you present and I wouldn't have to do that." Harry was seething. 

"How I present?" Harry motioned at his clothing attire. "what is wrong with this though?" Draco had a confused look. 

The tanned Prince grit his teeth. "you can't tell me that you wore that and roamed around in your Slytherin castle." When Draco didn't reply, he realised. "oh merlin, you did, didn't you?" 

"It's probably darker at home than it is here. And no one would pay as much attention to what their Prince wore." 

"You can't just wear that over here." 

Draco groaned a bit. "But it's hot in here. If I could I wouldn't want to wear anything at all." Harry could feel a stir in his trousers but he restrained himself from pouncing on his husband. Before he could say anything there was a loud hoot from the balcony making him draw his hidden dagger. "That's Snape's owl!" Draco rushed to the bird perched there and held him carefully to bring him in the room. When he saw the look the other Prince gave him, he said with a calm voice. "Snape's my uncle. The alchemist of Slytherin." He placed the bird on the table and put a few crumbs of the bread he had been eating infront of it, and untied the note attached to it's leg. 

Dove,  
Crow knows. Pigeon dies in red moon. Owl will try it's best and Eagle should plan. Snakes are under control of it. Dove should be taking care.   
Owl.

Draco gulped loudly, his hands shaking a bit. He felt the note being taken from his hand. "what are all these birds?" He hears the authoritative voice say. "you're the dove, and your uncle is the owl. Who is crow? The Dark Lord?" Draco numbly nodded his head. He was shaken by his shoulder and was turned to face green eyes. "Draco.." he was called softly. 

"The Dark Lord knows and my father would be killed in two weeks." He mumbled. 

"And who are the snakes? The Slytherin people?" 

He nodded his head again. "they are the important people of Slytherin. Ministers, commanders, richmen, governors. They all have his mark now and he can control them. Some of them might be of Ravenclaw as well." He took the note back again. "You, Harry. You need to start planning. You need to help me. My father - he'll die otherwise." He could feel his eyes tear up slightly and Harry felt his heart clench. "Please." He whispered the word. Harry held his face with his palms, making him look into his eyes. 

"We'll do something, Draco. Slytherin and Gryffindor are together now. We can go for a war now itself. But-" 

Draco shook his head. "that'd be too risky." 

"I know, you need to let me complete. We need to think first. Hermione is the smartest on here, and I've already talked to her about the circumstances. We'll make sure to come with something." He looked at the note again, when something at the back of it caught his eye. "There's something on the back of the sheet." Draco turned the note and gasped. 

"Merlin! He sent me the recipe!" There was a sort of excitement in his voice which made Harry frown. "oh Harry! He sent the potion recipe. One for getting me with child." Harry smiled small, but he was still worried. "as per Slytherin royal laws, the child binds the marriage and the ownership of the throne completely to the sire. Meaning, you'd have the authority over the throne now. Dark Lord cannot take the rule of Slytherin, legally, even if my father hands it over to him." It came late, but the news did make him happy. The villain not having the rule, would in fact reduce his power of one kingdom he aimed. 

"This is terrific!" Harry closed the distance between two of them, holding the blonde to his chest. "but can you make the potion?" 

Draco chuckled. "You underestimate me, my husband. I was trained by the best. Give me the right instruments and perfect ingredients, I can make it in a swift." 

Finding the ingredients wasn't easy but it wasn't hard too. Within one night he was given his apparatus and the next morning with all the things he'd required. He was made to situate in an abandoned fire room of the castle. The lying soot around and the closed walls with only a single did make it easy for him to contain the equate. The castle had a big library, though not as big in his home place, it was fulfilling, and he'd grabbed a few books for reference. He hadn't asked anyone, but he was sure he was allowed to do however he pleased. Draco soon learnt that the potion would take around three days to brew and three more to cool down and get into a potable condition. It was a long time, but there was no other way. 

Harry on the other hand held Hermione responsible for any and every way possible to fail the Dark Lord's plans. The other scholars, though few, had joined her too. Ron had started training his men ruthlessly. The spouse of the Prince needing their dire help, and Gryffindor had to show it's valour. The hustle was strong and smooth but then the storm had raise more. 

On the third day of Draco's stay, King James was attacked in middle of the night. When he and Harry rushed to his bedroom, they had found him on the floor and bleeding profusely. Draco quickly got into the act, he grabbed the bedsheet and rushed to the king, wrapping the wound with the fabric. He shouted at people to get a tub of hot water and an antiseptic. When the wound was cleaned they found imprints of a deep bite. The king was tended to. The next evening when he woke up with a groan, Draco jumped to assistance. "My King, you shouldn't get up. You're still healing with all the potions I've given you. You're still recovering from the poison." 

James groaned, ignoring the warnings and sitting up. "were they caught?" 

"Who?" 

"The animals. A wolf and a snake." 

"N-no, My King." Draco shook his head. "oh merlin, please stay still. I'll get Harry." Before he could move he felt the old but strong hand on his wrist. 

"I think I'll pass out again." His head moved slightly. "the wolf was grey, and the snake- it was black. Not normal ones, I think. And they had a sigil on them." He let his head lay on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep again." When the hold loosened, Draco was pale by the information. He rushed to the library where he was sure he'd find Harry and Hermione leaning over books. 

"He can control animals too!" When asked further, Draco told them everything the king had told him, along with the assumption he could make. Harry did get angry as Draco hadn't called him when his father woke up, but he let the matter drop. They hadn't made any progress, but they did find that the Dark Lord's mark could work on animals too. Wolves and snakes were a lot in population in the forests of Slytherin. And that would give him an army of dangerous creatures as well. An attack of his on Harry's own father gave the Prince a new fresh motive to get revenge on this Dark Lord. 

The next day though, James didn't get any better. He woke up in the morning, but his health was still in the same condition he was found. Draco did a secret analysis and found traces of dark magic, evil dark magic in the bloodstream. To cure it he'd have to make a complicated magic induced potion, but he was currently busy with his own. He decided not to tell Harry though, it ate him up, but a few days wouldn't affect the king. He would just be in the state he is, the condition wouldn't worsen if Draco kept on giving him the potions he had been giving him. By the evening, he made multiple batches of anti-poison, sleep inducers and health potions. The sleeping potions weren't there in the list of what he had given the king before, but it would give him a non stressful sleep and would help not toss and turn in his bed. He gave the king the dose of it at night. 

Four days had passed without any event, except for the fact that Draco was one day away from consuming his potion. The evening was going to be unlike the previous one, he hadn't realised that. James had called Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione along with his other ministers into his room. He was still weak and everyone was very worried. He gave a wavering smile to all of them. "you all can see how I am being right now." He started, but got straight to the point as he knew he would fall asleep soon. "the kingdom cannot be in weak hands, and I don't think I'm getting better any soon. My son is already married to a capable and learnt partner," he looked at Draco with a smile, then turned to look at others on by one. "And you all as his loyal benefactors. Harry, I wanted to do this in a grand and traditional manner. But I guess like your marriage, this will take place in a quick and practical manner." He chuckled weakly. "I, James Potter, the king of Gryffindor, now hand over the rule, the throne and the power of Gryffindor and it's attachments to you, Harry Potter; with the people around you as strong witnesses and your direct subjects." Harry's eyes had gone wide and he was speechless. He was going to speak but his father turned to his spouse. "Draco, I'm going to sleep now. Better give me the potions now, I suppose." 

"Yes, my King." Draco said and picked up the vials from the table. James chuckled. 

"I'm not your king anymore, Draco. It'll be Harry. I don't even know how long I'll stay alive." 

Draco swallowed and tilted the vials into his mouth. "Please don't say that, ...my majesty." James chuckled, before drifting off. 

Harry didn't sleep that night. He was standing by the balcony looking at the half moon and the stars around it. He knew Draco looked at him from the bed, he could hear the soft rustles. But even enough breathing didn't calm him down. His father was on possible deathbed, he was now the king of Gryffindor, and a tyrant was succeeding towards his goal. He didn't tell Draco, but more than half of Ravenclaw and almost all of Slytherin was under this so called Dark Lord. He could see stressing building up day by day in Draco's grey eyes. He knew both of them didn't love each other till now, but he cared extremely for the blonde. Draco had been preparing himself for the child he'd carry, he ate healthier food, even those fruits he hated and took walks in the morning, saying that the morning sun was good for blood flow and bone strength. He wore airy fabrics and toiled hard in the makeshift lab. Harry promised himself, after this situation was over he'd make a proper potions lab for Draco. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt leans arms around his waist from back. "you're not sleeping, My .... Harry." Harry knew he was almost going to say 'King', but he was thankful he didn't. 

"You didn't as well." 

Draco placed a chaste kiss on his back. "I did. And then I woke up to still see you here." Harry turned around and wrapped his own hands on pale waist. Draco just wore light trousers just like Harry. "Please come to bed." Harry sighed looking to side. But then his face was turned to look at his husband's. "I can't sleep without you by my side. I feel restless." Harry chuckled at that, his palms now tracing circles on the white skin. "don't laugh, it's not a lie. I do not jest." 

He nuzzled other's neck. "of course you don't." Draco dragged him to the bed before pushing him back first. Harry was amused to find the lithe body crawl on his and a small wet mouth suck at his neck. The pale hands touched him everywhere on his torso, rubbing at his arms and the mouth found his and he moved his tongue with the other in a slow manner. His hands slipped into the other's pants and grabbed the smooth arse in a tight hold making Draco moan in his mouth. He felt himself harden and Draco was hard too. He pulled his own pants down before pulling the others. Harry grabbed both of their lengths and pumped them together. He heard Draco groan on top of him, pale hands grabbing onto the broad shoulders and pink lip grabbed tightly by the teeth of the same mouth. Harry wanted to snatch the abused lip with his own teeth, so he did so, nibbling on the swollen lips. 

The speed at which he was pumping at the lengths increased and Harry could hear himself groan as well. He was close and the way Draco was stiffening from time to time, made him realise that he was close as well. His cock throbbed and he was coming in long spurts. Draco shivered wildly as well and soon he too found his release. Harry opened his eyes and saw the closed eyes of his husband, he picked up the nearby bedsheet and cleaned their spent from their bodies. Draco rolled off of him. 

They both laid panting in sweat, the moonlight making their bodies shimmer. "you'll stay here right?" Draco murmured. "Please get some sleep, Harry." He ran his hand to blonde hair, and Draco smiled sleepily at him. He hugged him close to him and looked out of the balcony. When he looked back, Draco was sleeping soundly. Harry didn't sleep that night. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning early on, Harry was crowned officially. He took the pledge and the oath to serve his Kingdom. Draco was crowned the queen despite him being a male. But a king deserved a queen, and it wasn't as if such didn't happen in history before. Harry didn't show much of emotion and remained quiet throughout the brunch which took place, having all of the officials in the crowd. His father's health wasn't improving and he was probably going to die. Draco did try to cheer him up by leaving chaste kisses on his cheek and gentle caresses, but he remained stern. As soon as it was over he strode to the library to meet Hermione, resuming what he was doing since past week. She was over a huge tome by the time he entered, and looked through small parchments. 

"Isn't there anyway to stop him!" He yelled throwing a book in the dark corner. "He's going to take over Ravenclaw in a few days, the old king of there's does nothing. I just got the news! And Slytherin is going to fall. End of the month and Gryffindor is gone too!" 

"Harry.." Hermione stood up from her side. "you need to calm down. A King shouldn't loose his temper." 

"Don't call me King!" He snapped. "my father's alive. And till he's alive, he'll be the King." 

She walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "you knew that one day this would happen. Your father would be proud if you take this on you with valour and dignity. You would have to do it one day or the other." 

"Why does it have to be today?!" He falls to the floor. "In midst of all this. Draco is tensed about his own father, Ravenclaw is being taken over, father's bitten by some wolf and a snake and we have no idea how to stop this mad man. On top of that I'd have to birth an offspring!" 

"Harry Potter! Calm down!" She raised her voice, which she did quite rarely. 

"I can't. I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can defeat this bastard." 

She tsked and sat beside him. "everything is going to be okay." She made him look at her. "and I just discovered something." She gave a small smile when he looked at her with wide, inquiring eyes. "there can be a way to stop him." 

"What is it?" He whispered with shock. 

"I think I should tell you and others at the same time. Tomorrow morning." At his frown she continued. "I know what you think, but I need further information as to if I'm right. Give me a very little time, until tomorrow morning." He nods his head. "till then, go spend time with Draco. I heard his potion is prepared." 

* 

That morning Draco took his first batch of the potion. It had to be taken twice on the chosen day. Draco had prepared extra so that he could take in more as a precautionary measure. When the brunch was going on he could feel his lower abdomen tighten and ache, but he had to pass it along with a smile as he made himself familiar with the other officials. He felt hot and cold at the same time, he hadn't eaten anything and he was sweating through his robes. By the time brunch was over and he saw Harry rush somewhere, he dashed to their rooms. As soon as he closed the door behind him he tore away his clothes. He could feel them wet with sweat, but his condition worsened. The room tilted for him, making him fall on the ground. He pulled at his remaining garments as he crawled to the edge of the bed. He saw a jug of water on the side table and he brought the rim to his mouth, drinking the cool liquid in huge gulpes, a large part of it spilling onto his body. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. He managed to get into the cotton covers taking large gulps of air. He had to tell Harry something and the guilt scratched at his heart, and then he fainted. 

When he woke up to a cool cloth on his head. He groaned when he opened his and saw a stern looking Harry. He forced himself to a sitting position but Hermione gushed over him. "Are you alright now? I checked for fever or flu, but it wasn't that." 

He shook his head. "I actually took the potion this morning. These are just side effects." 

"We thought you were sleeping, but then Harry saw the state of the room and you were sweating profusely." 

He nodded his head. "Yes. Those are normal." 

"You could have told us Draco." She had a worried tone in her voice. 

Draco looked at Harry then back at Hermione, before looking at his hands. "the coronation was going on, I didn't want to create more of a drastic situation." 

Harry stepped forward. "No, but you worried us now. Didn't you, Draco?" His mouth was set in a straight line. "you instead, decided not to tell us and handle the things in a childish manner. You're going to birth a child soon, and now you're acting like one." 

"Harry-" Hermione tried to stop him, but he ignored her. 

"You do know what's my father's condition right now, yet you decided not to say anything. You gave us a fright instead." Draco could feel his eyes pool with tears, he wouldn't shed them though. "are you to take a dose again?" He nodded his head. "When?" 

"Tonight. In evening." His voice was quivering, but Harry ignored it. 

"Fine. I'll see you then." He gave a nod before walking out of the room. Hermione looked at Draco with concern. 

"You should sleep some more, Draco." She said, rubbing her hand on his bare shoulder. "He's just worried. He has a lot on his mind. Excuse him, please." He shook his head and looked at her with a smile. 

"He's my husband. There's nothing to excuse him of." He sighed. "I'll sleep. I'm ... Tired." She tucked him in. As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep. 

When he woke up again, he saw the sun almost sinking and the sky dark. Harry was sitting on a chair beside the window, looking at the horizon. "you should have woken me up." He said in a sleep heavy voice. 

"I apologize for my words in afternoon. I was not in my right mind at the time." Draco crept out of the bed, staggering towards him. He was aware of his undressed condition, but this was just his husband. He sat himself on his lap, Harry's hand winding around his waist. 

"Hermione told me a lots bothering you? What is it?" 

"It's nothing." When Draco didn't reply, he continued. "It's just... My father. I don't know what would happen to him." 

"He'll be well. I gave him today's potions." Draco said, his heart had been clenching at the thought of guilt he hid. 

"He's doing nothing but sleeping." Harry sighed, when Draco stood up, going to his drawers and pulling out his potion vial. He took a sip of water before downing the potion. It didn't taste bad, more of sweet. "I just want him to get better. He's been in pain for too long." Harry continued. 

"We have to consummate now." Draco said blankly

"Now?" Harry's eyes were wide. "but your condition-" 

"The first dose causes restlessness. The second soothes it down. But he have to hurry. The potion prepares me." 

"But you haven't even eaten. I heard that you didn't even have any food in the feast." 

"I'll have some later." Draco slid himself onto the bed, opening his legs wide. "or am I not appealing to your eyes anymore?" 

Harry gave him a small smile, before walking towards him, holding the pale thigh in a vice grip. "you're anything but 'not appealing'. If it was in my control, I would have my way with you anytime, anywhere." He rubbed his finger on the puckered entrance before sliding it in, making Draco gasp. "looks like the potion prepares you quite thoroughly. It's all but slick in here." He slides in another finger and then another; breaching him with three fingers and moving them in a way that made Draco arch his back on the bed again and again. "wow! If I could, I would put in whole of my fist inside of you. Should I?" Draco let out a loud mewl, his whole body shivering with arousal. His legs would have shut close, if it wasn't for Harry's strong hand on them. He leant down and Draco's eyes rolled backwards when a warm mouth engulfed his length. 

Draco let out a loud moan. "oh lord! I'll come." Harry chuckled around the girth. 

"Then come my dear." He said in a low voice, before resuming his deed. Draco was thrashing above him, his hands gripping onto the dark hair in a vice grip. He moaned loudly, his hold loosening as he came. Harry leaned back, grinning wide when he looked downwards at him. Draco was pink from head to toe, and his pale hair was in a halo on red sheets and he panted loudly. Harry bent down to kiss him, his fingers still in him, still thrusting in and out. He thrust his fingers deeper, grazing against the nerves, making Draco whimper. His toes curled in and his eyes were tearing up with arousal. "Oh my! You look thoroughly debauched, my dear. What shall happen now?" 

Draco let out a weak chuckle. "You'd have your way with me in the throne room?" 

Harry pressed in him more, making the Pale Prince whimper. "oh yes I would! I'm the King now, aren't I? I can do whatever I want." He had pondered in the library for a while, a long while, when he decided that he was the King, and there was nothing wrong with it, and nothing could be changed. His father would be proud if he accepted his place as quick as possible. But using his title in current situation was not in his thoughts at the time, neither was this not appeasing. 

"Aren't you an evil King then. Using his title to fuck a prince." Draco replied in gasps. Harry chuckled again, removing his fingers, which made the other whine, and lined his length at the entrance, which was pleading to engulfed him. 

Harry breathed heavily above him. "You forget that now you're titled Queen of this evil King. Makes you evil too doesn't it?" He pushes inside in one movement making the other moan out aloud. He doesn't move for a couple of moments, until Draco shifts around for some movement. He then grins. He was straining himself with control, but teasing the other was quite a satisfaction.

Draco glared up at him. "Move, C'mon!" When Harry doesn't, he softens his gaze. "Please.." 

The grin widened. "You just had to ask." Harry starts moving slowly, trying to prod in every direction to find the knot. It didn't take him too much time, when Draco moaned loudly and his eyes opened wide, Harry knew he'd found it. He smirked in satisfaction and thrusted at the same point again and again. Draco held onto his shoulders in a tight grip and he knew his fingers would have left deep impressions. He didn't even remember when Harry had removed his own clothes, as he slithered his chest against the broad and tanned torso. He leaned up, pulling Harry down and kissing him with utmost ferocity. He could even feel Harry's own groans in his mouth which he kept on swallowing. He could hear the bed creak along with the speed at which the other was thrusting in him. Draco had screwed his eyes shut and gasped when something white explodes behind his eyelids and he came with a loud scream. His walls clenched tightly making Harry moan too, his release filling him with warmth. 

They stayed like that for a while, for a couple of minutes, counting each others breath. Then Harry rolled over beside him, taking deep breaths. "quite a fuck, that was." 

"Don't call it that." Draco sneered at him, a few whisps of his blonde hair sticking on his forehead due to sweat. 

Harry raised his brow. "quite a lovemaking then." 

Draco counted till ten before saying. "I can- I can heal your father." 

"What?" Harry's brows furrowed. "How?" 

He gulped. "I know a potion that can heal him. Magical properties are there in his blood. So- the potion can help purify it." 

"Th-that's great news, Draco!" He was given a bright smile. "have you started making it?" 

He shook his head. "I didn't. But I will, from tomorrow. Now that my potion is done, I can make this one. It's quite intricate that's why I didn't start it before itself, cause even my potion was difficult." 

"Before?" Harry narrowed his eyes in realisation, that he hoped wasn't true. "how long have you known about this? About this potion to heal my father." When Draco didn't reply, Harry raised his voice. "Draco! Tell me." 

"A week by now." His voice shivered. "but I couldn't make it at that time Harry. I was busy with my own. I couldn't bear the risk for my potion to go astray." 

"So you risked my father's life on it. And because of that he's not getting any better." His jaw was clenched and his lips were pressed thin. "you have played with the life of your former King, Draco. You should be punished for this." He stood up and walked to the window, pulling his trousers in the way. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I have kept him in a stagnant stage. I gave him sleeping potions and healing aids so that his condition wouldn't worsen. My intention wasn't to harm him." Harry turned to look at him, and under his gaze Draco felt quite scrutinized. 

"For all I could know, you could have been working for this Dark Lord of yours. Aiming to take over Gryffindor." Draco's eyes widened at that and he shook his head as he shivered. 

"I- I am not. Harry, please. Don't put such hideous assumptions about me." 

"Why shouldn't I? You put life of an unborn, uncreated being infront of my father's, your King's." 

"I apologize for that, Harry. But please try to understand. The Dark Lord would have all control of Slytherin if a child of my own, an heir, is not in existence." 

"So you play with the existence of my father?" Harry spat at him, making him flinch wildly. 

"Even my father is at stake here." He murmured. When Harry told him to talk louder, he snapped at him. "Even my father is at stake here!" 

Harry's mouth screwed up in a scowl. "your father has been nothing but a fool. He let some unknown man enter his kingdom and let him decide the fate. He didn't even teach you proper manners or etiquette. I can just imagine you hiding behind your father's cloak, hiding from the problems you created and messed around with. It would have been such a relief for the whole nation if you or your father had a small portion of common sense!" Draco had tears pool up in his eyes, and Harry wanted to embrace and tell him he didn't mean any of that. But a greater part of him was angry and frustrated, and he wanted to take it all out on his husband. "Before I say anything further and make us both regret, get out." 

"What?" Draco asked in small voice, his time trembling. 

"I said get out! Now!" 

"But this room is ours. We spend the night here, together." 

"This room is mine. And it has been for a long time. So now, for heaven's sake, get out!" 

Draco wanted to ask him to reconsider, to talk to him further, but his mind didn't allow him to plead. He winced when he stood up straight from the bed. He couldn't find any of his clothes, so he snatched the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around him. He could feel a trickle down his thighs but he chose to ignore it. "Fine!" He said haughtily as he limped to the door and then banged it shut. 

*

Harry regretted the moment the door shut. He wanted to go behind Draco and call him back in, to tell him that he didn't mean any of that, that he was sleep deprived and tired and frustrated at everything which was happening around. He wanted to carry him back in and clean him with a warm cloth and bath with him in his marble tub. He wanted caress his body and kiss all the ache he felt. He wanted ... He wanted Draco. 

But his pride stopped him. He wasn't told of such a huge matter. For days he slept lightly, worrying about his father's condition. He was named 'King' untimely. He was in a tight situation for a number of days and sleepless nights. 

He scowled when he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Hufflepuff wine. He drank a few sips straight from the bottle as he sat himself on the bed. He expected a night with his husband, limbs tangled around him. Now he had to sleep alone, a cold night he had to endure. 

* 

Draco couldn't stop the tears running down his face. The gentle ache on his back, felt too painful and hurting. He was barefeet and naked but for the blanket of bedsheet around him. And he didn't even know where could go now. He was hungry as well, he didn't eat a morsel since morning. This was the second time that Harry Potter had stripped him down to a piece of cloth. But this time he felt utterly humiliated. He sniffled when he looked out of a passing window, it felt like it was early night by now. 

He went to James' room, finding the former King awake and sitting on the bed. He rushed at him. "my King!" He said, picking at the vials and uncorking them. "you're awake."

James chuckled looking at the younger man fussing around. "And you're not wearing anything. Did I make you anxious that you had to rush here without any clothes on. Should have considered the decorum you have to maintain now that you're the Queen." 

Draco tipped the required vials in the open mouth. "I wish that was the reason." He said in a low voice, with a sad smile. James patted at his side and Draco sat on the bed. 

James caressed his blonde hair in a gentle manner. "what troubles you?" 

"Nothing my King." He said in a small voice. 

"Not King anymore, Draco. And I can read when people lie. What's the matter?" 

Draco took a deep and told him everything. About how his father had been in trouble since he was nothing but a young adolescent. That he would have been married to Dark Lord if he hadn't approached Harry. About the letter they received from Snape and the recipe of the potion. That he would have prepared a healing potion for James if he hadn't been making his own. That Harry had told him to be out of his room as he didn't want to look at him anymore. He was sobbing by the end and James caressed his hair and cheeks with a gentle touch. "I miss my Father so much, my majesty. I long for eyes to look at me with adoration. I envy your and Harry's bonding but I swear I didn't mean to cause any issues between you two. If I could go back in time and make your potion prior to mine, I would." James gave him a warm smile and pulled him to an embrace. Draco hid his head in the chest and cried there. 

"You did nothing wrong, Draco. I feel fine now. In fact I feel better than I did a week ago. You've maintained my health and taken care of me as if I were but a babe. Harry has just overreacted. His wild emotion of enrage and frustration has taken over his thoughts. That's why when I learnt you were son of Lucius, I knew you always planned and executed anything instead of jumping in the situation, and I knew you would be a perfect partner for him." James smiled, but then frowned a bit. "but what he has done is not right. Throwing you out of your own room is nothing but a disgraceful act. Why don't you sleep here, beside me? Think of it as sleeping by your own father. You can grab a pair of trousers from the wardrobe." 

"I couldn't, that'd be disrespectful." Draco shook his head with wide eyes. 

"Please do. Regard me as your father and do so. Or do you think of me as so weak that you couldn't compare us."

"No of course not, my majesty." 

"Then do so." James nudged him and Draco reluctantly walked to the wardrobe and put on a pair of maroon trousers. He walked back and slid in the space James had created for him just by his side. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down as he hugged the older man and slept along with a hiccups with a warm hand on his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This story has the long awaited update now, phew. Before anything else I would like give my excuse for a five month late update for this fic. I got a lot of comments, messages (and pokes from a few of my friends) which I did not answer. I had wanted to ghost this fanfic, but then I was way too much in love with this AU. I had thought about this two years back, and I couldn't just give it up. 
> 
> So what's my excuse as to why I didn't update? Well... I had written five long chapters and only the epilogue would be left. But then (ladies and gentlemen and others- never trust cloud) all the chapters they just went poof- vanished into the thin air. They went AK into where and what I don't know. I tried every thing to bring them back - believe me I put in a lot of sweat and tears into it, metaphorically. (But a lot of tea and coffee and cake went into it) only to get AKed. I got super duper upset and gave up. I decided on other of the plots which I wanted to try and kind of improved how I wrote Smut. To put the cherry - I had a few personal problems as well with a few rounds to clinic. (not covid)
> 
> Then, the announcements of my dorms came in that they were getting open. Meaning work and studies for me if I go back to my dorms. Meaning no time to write this. So I decided that I'm gonna finish this, probably before I go to dorms. I reread the whole thing again and saw that this fic requires a lot of editing. There are so many loop holes, which I wanna cover ( but then I think maybe I should just leave it idk, what do you think?) So I have decided that I'll finish this fic first and then I'm gonna edit it.
> 
> And I'm going update chapters as soon as I write, cause I'm not taking risks again. So the updates might happen, henceforth, in an interval of five to nine days. 
> 
> If you've read this fic before, thank you so much for reading this until now and enduring my antics. It really means a lot for me when people give me feedback of any kind - positive or negative. 
> 
> Also- a few chapters wouldn't have 'sex' in bold terms cause I wanted this fic to be plot based and not porn based. 
> 
> Thank you so much again! 🌻🌻

Harry was worried by the early morning. His head ached and he didn't have a blink of sleep. Two nights and he hadn't slept. He sent a few men to find Draco, but they all returned with negative. He called in Ron, who also said that he didn't know where the regal Queen was, although he had seen him in James' chambers. James had ordered him not to say it to Harry that Draco was with him, while the pale man slept soundly beside him. Harry himself searched for him. He saw to lawns, the psuedo- potions lab, kitchen and even the brook which ran by the castle for he sometimes caught Draco dipping his feet in the water. He asked everyone and no one had any idea about his whereabouts. He was tensed by then. He knew it was his fault and he was suffering with anxiousness. He then made himself visit his father. His eyes widened when he saw the elder awake and the blond sleeping beside his father, his pale limbs thrown around the dark ones. Harry had his eyes narrowed at the scene. 

"Father!" He looked at him accusingly. "You dare to sleep with him. With your own son's spouse." James rolled his eyes at the comment. 

"Stop your brain to wander around in unknown and unkind directions, son. He's slept by my side as though a son with his father. As you have done with me, when you were a child. Even when you were an adolescent, thunder frightened you as what I remember." 

His green eyes widened further. "It was just once! And you told me you'd keep it a secret." He was going to continue but then he heard Draco groan a bit before opening his eyes lazily. Grey eyes and thin lips smiled at James, but then widened when he saw his husband at the end of the bed. He sat up straight and put his mouth in a pout. "Draco." Harry whispered before clearing his throat and saying his name again. "what are you doing here?" 

He was about to reply when the former King beat him to it. "From what I heard you banished him from his rooms. A King pushing his Queen out of the room, you should be ashamed of such an act Harry." 

"Father I know I did a wrong deed. But I was just angry at the time." 

"He was in nothing but a blanket when he came to take care of me." 

"He risked your life!" 

"No. He took care of me. And he's going to make me better now." 

"Father-" James raised his hand and quietened Harry. 

"You're the King of this state. You should be able to think and make decisions whatever the situation is. You-" 

"My majesty." Draco stopped him with a hand on his arm. "you shouldn't force yourself and it's time for your potions." He gave him a smile and slid down the bed arranging the vials and handing it to the older man. "you have to give me two days and your potion would be ready. If I predict correctly, you'd be well in four days from now." James gave him a warm smile.

"Why don't you run a bath? Go to your rooms and get ready over there first, before having breakfast. From what I've heard from Hermione, a child is in process of existence there." He pointedly looked at his abdomen, making Draco blush. 

"I'm not sure. I've made another batch. I wish I would know before the end of this week. My father's life is ..." He stopped himself from saying anything further. James took him in an embrace. Harry felt a pang of regret by then. 

He cleared his throat pointedly. "Draco let's go. Our rooms." Draco looked at him before sighing and walking to his husband. Harry saw the state of his undress, guilt filling his gut as to how he had kicked him out last night; he unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around his lithe body. He grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him out of the room. 

Draco looked at green eyes with as much ferocity he could muster. Harry gave him a small smile before bending his head down. "I apologize for last night. I shouldn't had done that. I felt such at the time too, but ego had resided my mind. I hope you can forgive me." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "it would be my duty as your spouse to forgive you whenever you ask me of it. In fact I have no right to forgive you of anything. But I was a Prince and now a Queen. I have my ego as well, pride as well. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you, my King." 

"Draco." Green eyes pleaded him. "I Plead you." 

"I need time, my King. I'm going to bath now." He didn't give him a chance to speak when he rushed to the adjoined en suite. Harry flopped on the unmade bed ruffling his hair with his hand. He cursed himself a few times before standing up and calling a servant in. He whispered something to him and told him to hurry with the actions. The servant nodded and hurried out if the room. 

* 

Draco took a very long bath with hot water. He was sure to spend at least an hour in their and another half an hour moisturising himself with the lavish oils and creams. He let his hair dry in the bath itself and when he came out, all clean and smelling good, he let out a small gasp when he saw the whole room covered in flowers of different colours and sizes and long twines of weed and branches hanging from the ceilings. In the middle of the room a small table was put with a nice set of breakfast having Draco's favourites. He looked around and saw Harry grinning at him by the balcony. "I thought we could have a breakfast with the flowers, as you belong amongst them." He walked towards him with a bunch of lillies in his hand. He put a hand behind his pale back and pulled him closer and gave him the flowers. Draco looked at it with narrow eyes. He turned around and sat on the bed crossing his arms on his chest. "Draco, would you please?" 

"I'm not that able to forget as you do, my King." Draco replied. "you accused me as if I wasn't worried about King James. I have my father to worry about too. By the end of this week my father would be dead." 

"Don't say that..." 

"I will. What have you done to save him? It was all about you and your kingdom. Never about me or mine." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "you did mention before we wedded that you will devote yourself to Gryffindor. I had actually no responsibility about Slytherin, just that I would acquire it. That was what you made the deal with. But-" Draco cut him off. 

"So you don't care about Slytherin. You don't care about me." 

"Draco I did not say that." 

"But you implied it." Draco was swift in standing up. "I get it King Harry. I get that it's all about you, all about what happens to you. You just married me for some extra land. Fine then." He walked to his husband, poking his finger on the firm chest. "you can sit here on your arse. But I will not, I will save my father. I will save my kingdom. And then you can sit back and watch like an arrogant, spoiled Prince." Draco didn't wait for a reply and strode out of the room to his lab. 

It took him half a day to make the potion with a amount of rush running through his veins. He hadn't made a slight mistake too, unlike his previous potion. He just had to wait for one day for it to brew down and cool till he could give it to the previous King. And by the time he was done, he was also quite dizzy. Bile rose to his throat and he took a large gulp of the water to soothe himself. He needed air, he realised and walked out to the corridor taking in deep breaths. His vision blurred slightly and he leaned against the walls, before he pushed himself down to crouch. He heard the huge doors open and he groaned at the noise it made making him drop his head on his knees. "Draco!" A female voice called him out and there were quick steps towards him and a cool hand on his shoulder. "Draco! Queen Draco!" He groaned slapping the hand away, pushing himself onto the floor- laying down. "oh my god! Ron!" The voice yelled and Draco wanted nothing more to slap that person to quiet. "he's not well! Pick him up!" He felt himself be picked up in huge arms and for a moment he thought it was Harry's, but Harry's arms weren't so stiff or foreign. "let's take him Harry's room." A male voice murmured and he felt the swinging moment as the other walked. Draco blinked his eyes open and he saw the familiar doors open and then the familiar ceilings came into few. He could still smell the flowers and he had to swallow down the bile. When he was laid on the bed and murmured. "throw them out." 

Hermione leaned her face closer to him. "throw what?" 

"Fucking flowers!" He hissed. "They stink!" He saw the brown eyes widen and then she got into action. She and Ron, both picked up the vases and bouquets and placed them on the balcony. Hermione came back and checked his pulse by his wrist. 

"Have you eaten anything?" Draco shook his head. She called for a servant and instructed him to get something. "we have called for Harry too. He'll be right here!" 

That made Draco sit, his head heavy but no longer dizzy. "I don't want to see him!" He narrowed his eyes to a glare. "I don't want him seeing me too! That fucking bastard!" Hermione gaped at him, more shocked at him swearing. 

"Draco please-" 

"No! That ungrateful, stone hearted, manipulative, lying son of a bitch!" Hermione clenched her jaw. Of course she wouldn't say anything against the Queen but she also couldn't hear anything against the King and the previous Queen. The door slammed open and Harry entered in at a furious pace. 

"What happened?" 

"He was sick-"

"None of your concern!" Draco snapped. At the very next moment a servant walked in with a tumbler of juice. Hermione motioned him towards the bed and picked up the the vessel, handing it out to the resting man. 

"Drink." Draco hesitated before taking it. He sniffed and almost gagged at the smell. "you have to take something in your stomach, my Queen. You haven't eaten since last night as for what I have heard." He gulped air before taking a huge gulp and then finishing it in three sips. Hermione smiled at him and handed the glass back to the servant. 

"I have a good news." She perked up, smiling widely. Harry sat on the bed and rub his hand against the feet of his husband. "I know how we can beat the Dark Lord." Harry perked up, so did Draco, though he still had his head on the pillows, and Ron. 

"How?" Harry asked eagerly. 

"From what I have come to know, with the spies and everyone, this Dark Lord has hidden his main life force in three things. I referred a lot of ancient books and I concluded that a being, of strong yet dark heart, can split his life force in three things- a warm blooded, a cold blooded and a non blooded. This gains him a powerful magical core and involves a lot of blood magic. I did a quote more research and the way he makes slaves of people is only cause he takes their life force and makes them his own. He inputs darkness in their minds and they loose their heads and succumb into his will and wish." She gulped audibly before continuing. "we already know the two things which involves his life force- the wolf and the snake. They probably had black magic in them." 

"They did." Draco said in a hoarse voice, confirming to her. "I checked through King James' blood. There was quite of it near the wound. " She nodded her head and continued. 

"We have to kill these two, find the non blooded item and destroy it as well before moving on to him. He'll be utterly weak and can be taken care of by that way." 

"What is that item though?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know. I can't even fathom what it is. But it'll be something very close to him. Something which he always keeps, probably hidden but with him." 

"That can be a lot of things." Harry said- agitated. "But we are too close now. Ron and I can take a few men and hunt for those damn animals tonight." 

"You should stay here, Harry. You're the King." 

"And it is my responsibility!" Harry and Hermione got into a heated argue with Ron siding in with both of them at few statements. But they stopped when Draco stood up and groaned, his face was green and his eyes watered. "Draco are you-" Draco's eyes widened, when sick pushes out of his mouth onto the floor, on top of their shoes. 

"That disgusting orange juice!" Draco huffed before wiping his lips with the sleeves and flopped on the bed. He took a couple deep breaths, before looking into the green eyes. "congratulations, my King, you're going to be a Father." 

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione gaped too. Ron said. "but- it hasn't even a month since you met Harry." Draco rolled his eyes before picking up a glass of water and sipping on it. 

"The potion helps to conceive, and the shows the result in one day. I performed a test in the bath, and it was successful. This was just a symptom. It is a strong potion. Deadly as well if not brewed with full attention. I'm glad I'm not unconscious or dead instead." 

"And I thought you had food poisoning." Hermione said, still gaping before bursting into a large smile. "congratulations you two. Is the pregnancy quick too? I really have to read about this." 

"No, it takes the normal time. I just conceived quicker." She nodded her head eagerly. "and I don't think Harry should go too, tonight. He is having too many responsibilities to maintain now. He's a King and a King shouldn't leave his kingdom just because he feels like." Draco pointedly doesn't look at him, maintaining an eye contact with Hermione instead. Harry sighed knowing the reaction he was currently receiving. He raked his hair with his fingers. He was happy, happy that he would be a Father soon, but the reaction he got from Draco brought his mood down. 

"Fine then." He said in a defeated tone. He turned to face his friend. "Ron, you leave tonight." Ron nodded. "Go towards the forests of Slytherin and the joining part of Ravenclaw. Snakes are usually found near the river, so I'm doubting you'd find one of them there. About the wolf, I'm guessing near the hills, the colder areas, but I'm not sure. Take Seamus with you, from what I heard he is interested in wildlife, he'd be excited as well he would know more." Ron nodded again. "a few cable men as well. Well selected and well versed of the locations." Ron stood straighter. 

"I'll take Ginny as well. She can help with catching the snake." 

"I want those two- dead or alive, more of alive, infront of me, here. I want to see those bodies." 

" Yes, my King." Ron grinned. "I'll do the preparations right now." He stepped once before leaving the room. 

"Ginny?" Draco asked now that he had taken a few gulps of fresh water. 

"She would be Ron's sister and one of our wood and wild animals' tamer. She has studied and practiced in a sanctuary of Ravenclaw. She's quite good with reptiles." Hermione said, smoothening the blond hair in a loving manner. Harry cleared his throat from the side and she got the message. She smiled and nodded her head, leaving the room as well. Harry shifted where he sat before moving closer to Draco, still a bit nervous. 

"I'm quite- delighted." He said in a careful voice. 

Bit Draco chose to snap at him instead. "Are you?" 

"Yes. My child, is- is now growing in you. And I'm very much happy." He risked putting his palm on top of the pale one. Draco looked at him with a raised brow, but he didn't say a word. "I, really am, asking for your forgiveness, Draco. It pains me, not as much as you do, but a bit too much to see you in such situation. Slytherin is my responsibility as well as it is yours. I would do anything to save it. I would do anything for the man who has captured my heart in just a few days time." Grey eyes widened when he heard that. "And with the gift of child you give to me, I feel more motivated than ever." His eyes filled up with tears and Harry thumbed at the pale-now-red cheeks to wipe them away. "I truly am ashamed as to what I did last night and did this morning. I was brash and didn't mean any of it." 

"But you did!" Draco accused him with a hoarse voice. "You don't care about me!" 

"I do, Draco. I do!" 

"You lie!" He snapped at him. "A man says his heart when agitated. But I don't care. You'd have this child which I will bore. You'll have an heir. But listen well King of Gryffindor, I will save my father. And I will take care of Slytherin. I will make King James better as well. But I would have no respect for you or your likes." Harry was about to speak to console his queen, but Draco shut him up. "I wish to retire now. I don't feel well. Ask a servant of your kingdom to clean the sick." Harry just nodded his head and did so while Draco went into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went in a quick little blur for Draco. He had given potion to James and the old man was recovering at a fast rate. He was able to walk around the banks with Draco and the blond made sure to have a casual conversation with him, usually diverting from any talks about of the impeding war. He faced the morning sickness a too few many times which didn't last only in morning but at random times of day and night as well; and Molly had a hard time getting to realise as to what would suit his pallette of taste. She had tried everything from apples to sheep meat, even going far as to get the rare fruits of Hufflepuff. Draco would just turn his head on all of them. He did pity her, Molly was quite onto a mission of her own. He managed to take the vitamin potions and supplements through, most of which were sent to him by his uncle from all the way to Slytherin. He would always write a very short to Draco saying to him to take care of his own health and how he was trying his very best to improve Lucius' condition. Draco had cried himself to sleep the previous night. He had taken to sleep in separate chambers than his husband. He couldn't handle looking at Harry. There was unusual ups and downs of emotions happening inside of him and he didn't want to face anything which spoilt his mood. He was sent a bouquet of cherries and honeyed toast every morning, which was the only thing he was able to take in and he had a huge doubt that this was Harry's doing, because along with it came a note of _"Please take care"_ in a carefully written yet messy scrawl. 

Harry on the other hand was facing his own dilemma. Ron had gone with a troop into the Ravenclaw forests, it had been three days since he had left. Harry would spend a lot of time in the court, going through the usual plans and proceedings of the battle he knew was coming in less than a week. He didn't want to fight, if he could he wanted no bloodshed whatsoever. But since he had heard how Ravenclaw King was being pushed into the dungeons and his place was taken by a 'wizard', he knew he had very less time to prepare. Only half of the spies he had sent to the nearby kingdom came back, with information that the rest were either killed or had their mind taken control of. The Dark Lord, as they called him and didn't know his actual name, was ruthless and merciless. The Wizard saw to women and young boys be raped infront of him and thrown to as food later on to a giant snake. The wolf roamed freely in the forests, acting as a leader to his own pack of wild beings. Harry was scared for Ron and his friends, and he decided not to tell Draco, not in the condition he was in now where he barely ate anything except a few nibbles. He knew the man wasn't able to hold himself upright for more than an hour and Harry wanted nothing but to be with him. But since he was being avoided like a plague by the same man and the sudden pressure of maintaining a whole wide kingdom, Harry could do nothing but to watch from far. The time he had as rest was spent in library with Hermione. 

The morning came with a fresh motivation for Harry. He decided to reconcile with his husband. He didn't knock at the doors of his chambers, which were on the completely different side of the castle. He was greeted with a beautiful sight of a blond sleeping soundly on the dark maroon sheets and a gold threaded pillows. The covers had wound in a haggard manner around his waist and Harry could see that Draco slept naked in his form. He sat on the mattress as quietly as he could with his heavy clothes. He let his palm graze the smooth jaw and thumbed at the pink lips. He couldn't stop himself from reminiscing the first moment he had looked at Draco. It had been scorching hot and Draco felt like an oasis, his silver eyes were tempting and his full lips inviting. The offer of marriage to such a man came like a blessing to him. He had wanted nothing but to carry him in his arms and take him to the tents and have his way with him. But Draco looked way too regal, just as he did now- even as he slept with light snores. 

Harry brought his hand down to caress at the neck then at the pale shoulders, which moved lightly with breaths. The pink nubs reminded him of the nights he had sucked on them and Draco had wound his fingers in his raven hair. He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers on them, and then again but this time harsher. He halted when Draco hissed and twisted his head to the side as his right hand came to rest on his covered waist. Harry bent down to place a kiss on the nipple he had down swiped his fingers on. He just couldn't resist sucking on it, albeit very softly. This felt perverted and he hadn't ever touched anyone as they slept, but Draco felt so different. He left the one he was sucking on with a soft peck and attacked the other, rolling the tip of his tongue again and again under the nub to push to stiff. He didn't stop when he heard a moan and a hand wind at the strands of his hair. He just continued his rapt attention and them moved to the other nipple, to suck on it roughly. A loud wince and a harsh pull on his hair stopped him. He looked up to see Draco's hazy eyes look at him. "Stop, please." Harry did and he leaned back, licking at his lower lip. "It hurts-" he said with a shivering voice. Harry looked down to see the pink of the areolas turn to red and they looked quite swollen up. 

"I'm sorry." He said. But Draco shook his head. He grabbed his hand and pull it to his sheet covered crotch. Draco was hard and the sheets were wet with pre cum. 

"It is not because of you." He swallowed. "It has been hurting since few days. Hence I prefer not to wear anything while in here and don't go out much as well." Harry nodded his head again. Draco moved to sit up. "Why would you be here, my _King_?" 

Harry had to stop himself from wincing. He gulped audibly and Draco forced himself to a sitting position, as the raven helped to fluff the pillows for him. "You needn't sit." He was met by blank silver eyes. Harry's neck heated up and he reached to rub his nape. "I wanted to see how you were. Molly says you don't eat much, and it's been three days since you had a proper meal." Draco just shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't feel like eating. Nausea has taken over my digestive framework." 

"But still, Draco-" 

"My King." Draco sharp voice cut him. "I am taking supplements and having enough water. Is that all you wanted to say?" 

Harry had wanted to say 'Yes,' just to end an uncomfortable conversation. But a few days in the court and talking with stern ministers had increased his patience. "No. Draco." He said. "I had wanted to have a further, an extended speak with you." Silver eyes blinked once, as if saying him to continue. He took the acknowledgement. "Are you well?" He was given a nod. "Draco, please come back to our rooms. I plead of you." Draco looked to the side, the outside view of gardens feeling much more appealing than ever. "From a husband to another husband." 

Draco didn't look back at him. "Do you know when I had known that you were perfect for me?" Harry shook his head, but then he realised that Draco wasn't looking at him; so he whispered a 'no'. "Uncle always talked about a Prince of Gryffindor, reckless as he is as a monkey and his hair wild as a bird's nest," Harry rolled his eyes. "His heart is of gold. He told me how you had saved many poor, not only of Gryffindor but of Ravenclaw as well, from harsh tax impositions, from mighty strong knights, from evil landlords, just at the age when you were barely twelve." Harry remembered the time. Ron's father had been one of them, Hermione and he, had tried their very best to improve the Weasley family's condition, but then he had seen it impact everyone else as well. Even though it started as a personal agenda it had wide spread to most of the people of the same economic station. Hermione had been by his side to suggest how to speak, how to discuss along with a lot of mock debates- that's how he had succeeded in his motive after a period of half an year. Everyone had cried out his name in joy, the kingdom had rejoiced and Harry knew his father was proud of him. "You were a hero from a story at that time." He perked up when Draco looked back at him, and gave the blonde man a small smile. "You might find it funny, but that is how I learnt about the world. I wasn't allowed to venture out of the castle gates. Barely any of the commons of Slytherins know how I look like. For them I'm nothing but a shy and reserved Prince, who might hate the commoners. I was able to involve myself in the court proceedings only behind a huge veil of black fabric, and Pansy and Blaise by my either sides to speak for me." Harry now came to know why he had been flagged by two of his subordinates on the first day they had met on the barren lands. "Uncle told me about what happened around us, in the neighborhood kingdoms, in the faraway lands. Told me how Victor Krum had given up his noble title to become a knight. Fluer of Beauxbatons, being the most beautiful of the woman in all lands. How Luna Lovegood was exiled as she tried to practice an old and forgotten spell." Harry hasn't ever heard him speak so much than the first night in Gryffindor, specially never of his memories. So he let him, placing his hand on the other's knee which was covered by sheets.   
"But of you, Uncle spoke a lot. How you always aided to the needs of people, your massive hunt of the great, possesed boar. And the ferocious tiger that almost ripped your eye out. " Harry had wanted to say that the boar wasn't even that great. "The state under your care thrived. I always admired you in your tales. You were so well known all around. That had me decide to have you as a partner, even if we never met and our Kingdoms were rivals. I had been in love with the idea that I would be with a hero." 

Harry let out a small chuckle, and Draco gave him a grim smile. He sobered himself. "Are you regretting your decision now?" 

To his surprise Draco shook his head. "Shockingly, No. I've been taught well enough as well that 'All that glitters is not gold.' Whether that be a jewel or a person's heart. I knew from the moment I saw your unfazed gaze in the deserted land when you told me, a Prince, to strip in front of your peers." Harry still felt the guilt itch at his heart whenever he thought about it. "A Hero from a tale wouldn't be the same as real person. I had known well before I even approached you. But I had expected better." Draco looked down to his hands he clutched with one another. "While you had iced my feet, yourself with your own hands- I had thought I could come to love you. But now-" Harry didn't want to hear, but he didn't stop Draco. "with what has happened, I think I was wrong when I was in that tent with you." 

Harry couldn't bare to see the silver eyes he loved turn teary. "Draco, please-" 

"I have never... Never been so humiliated in all my life." His voice croaked out. "Even while the Dark Lord loomed around in the corridors of the castle, would peek into my rooms and glance at me in an extreme manner, while I tried to run away from his sight: even then, I wasn't so embarrassed as I have felt over here." 

"Draco-" 

"Do you think I have made a mistake by marrying you?" Harry gasped when a tear roll down the pale, pink blotched cheek. He leaned forward and brushed at it to away. 

"No. Draco. Never." He said as he placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "This isn't a mistake. You haven't made any. If it were- it would be the best mistake ever." He realises that his own voice was wavering, he let it be. "Draco, my Queen, I truly am sorry. I apologize deeply from my heart. You left your childhood home, to come stay here without any preparation and I have been treating you way too rough for anyone's liking, specially yours." He cradled his face in his palms. "And, I realised recently, I'm ashamed of how have I been. You have captured my heart with your wit and empathy, you have cared for my own father as if he were yours and mingled well with people you never ever met before in your life. Please, Draco. I am infront of you - asking for your forgiveness. Without you by my side, past few days have been nothing but a blur of bleak. I can't continue to live like this, although we've been in each others company for a short while, I don't know if I had managed to live prior to this in the fullest." 

Admist his tears and few hiccups, Draco managed a short chuckle. "You sound sappy in love, My King. You sound corny and fickle." 

Harry gave him a small grin. "Sappy I may be, but I'm not fickle, however reckless I might be." He pulled at the sheets covering Draco's pale pink feet upto his knees and knelt on to the floor beside the bed. Draco hurried to sit upright but Harry had kissed his toes, his sole and his heel of the feet. "I ask you, My Queen, for your forgiveness. Please be kind enough to have pity on this shameless man." Draco tried to pull his feet away from his mouth but Harry had grabbed onto his ankles and it hit him with a strong déjà vu. "Draco. Please." He gave a long lick from the middle of toes to the middle of the back of the feet. 

Draco shivered as it tickled. "Let go of my feet!" He squealed. 

"Not until you say you forgive me." Harry continued his doings on the other feet. 

"I do! I do!" The blond struggled with his leg, but his husband was way too strong. "Please, My King!" 

"What's my name, My Queen?" He tutted. 

"Harry, please!" He let go and Draco reached to hold his feet with his hand. "You manipulative brute!" Harry grinned before poking out his tongue and lapping at the air, which made him shudder involuntarily in rememberance. "And they say Gryffindors are true by heart and take the fair way." 

"I am true by my heart, my love." Draco averted his eyes on the name he was called, he could feel his cheeks heat up. Harry leaned up to stand near the bed over him. "You do forgive me, don't you?" 

Draco counted till ten before replying. "I do. With ways you pamper me, I don't think I can stay mad at you for more than a few days." 

"And the ways you have cursed me and called me names in more than just one language, I think I do deserve a leeway." When Draco looked at him with a gape, Harry chuckled. "I do know everything that happens around me. And my father and Hermione would tell me- reprimand me, actually, with how have I been with you." 

He was surprised when the blond laughed. "I think you're taking the place of the King quite well." When he sobered he continued. "Would you give up your crown again now that your father is well?" 

"I don't know." Harry sighed as he placed himself on the bed again. He wrapped a hand around the pale ankle and squeezed at it gently. "I wouldn't mind staying the King. And I think my father would be proud if ever, I've been holding on quite well." 

"I think so too." Draco's mind rolled to his father's condition. The note Severus had written to him alarm night was still on the night stand. 

_Dove,  
Feed well. Pigeon's feathers are getting ruffled, but it eats well. Crow caws in the Walcnevar nest. Two moons time is all.   
Owl._

While the thought that his father was still alive and was on the road of getting better, Lucius' brain was still ingrained with Dark Lord's magic. Draco was worried terribly and with his emotions going haywired, he was well scared that he might erupt into a case of sobbing mess anywhere. James had pacified him twice already, and although the man was as old as his father, Draco had to consider the fact that he might be terrified of the coming war as well. His breathing got heavy and he was sure Harry was concerned too, for then he asked. "Draco, love, are you alright? Do you feel nauseated again?" He shook his head. 

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about my father." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My Uncle wrote me last night. I hope you know this all well by know- the Dark Lord has taken over the Ravenclaw Kingdom." Harry nodded his head quietly. "And my Father, even though if he's in all the way on Slytherin throne- he counts the last two days of his life." A tear rushed past his cheeks, and he brought his pale hand up to dab at it. 

"Draco." Harry held up his hands to hold others in a comforting grip. "We're trying our best. Your father will be safe and sound, nothing - I promise - nothing will happen to King Lucius. Ron's team is already in the Ravenclaw forests. A howl of wolf is heard during midnights and they get closer and closer to it." He brought one of his hand to brush at his husband's blond fringes. "Who is this Dark Lord though? What is his name?" 

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. His name is dangerous though. Uncle always said that his name instils fear in a man's heart. No one dare ask him of his name. He refers to himself as the Dark Lord and nothing else." Harry grimly nodded his head. 

They both jumped back when a loud echo of hoot sounded in the room. There was a big but bruised owl on the large window panes. Draco gasped and rushed to it, Harry noticed he was wearing nothing under the bankers, not even inner pants. "What happened to you?" Draco exclaimed as he took in the bird. The feather had been ruffled terribly, there were specks of blood on his head and one of its claws was missing. He held the bird in his arms and brought the bird to the bed, placing it on pillows. The hoot which it let out was full of pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco muttered to the owl. "I'll make you feel better, just wait." As if he agreed to it, the owl nodded his head. 

"Isn't that your Uncle's bird? What happened to it?" Draco didn't answer him. Instead, he searched through the drawers of his nightstand and leaned back on the bed with a white vial. He uncorked it and poured out some of the yellow powder which was in it on the bird's head and then to its bloody claws. 

He moved a gentle hand through its mane. "Rest, rest please." The owl blinked again and quietened his hoots and chirps. That's when Draco noticed a note on the other claw. He untied it and read it, only to drop the note on the sheets with a gasp. 

Harry, worried already that he was, frowned his brows and picked up the note. "Draco?" Draco nodded his head agreeing for him to read. Harry's lips formed to a grim line as he read through. 

_My dear, precious, sneaky Dove,_

_You did break my heart when you just left without a farewell. I would have sent you off with a feast. I've also come to know from your maid in service that you are married. I know you would be worried about her- she's fine in the dungeons amongst a few unsatisfied men.  
And from what I have come to see through: you are with child. How precious, Dove! I still remember the way you would sneer at me whenever I called you that, all with red on your cheeks; it always filled my pants to tighten at such a decree.   
I wouldn't mind the unborn in you. We can kill it and you can have my offsprings as well, after I kill the new King of Gryffindor. His spies were greeted with open arms, here in Ravenclaw. I'm so close to you, I can smell your anxiousness and lemony-vanilla soap. Your father resides in Slytherin and I see through his eyes.   
Come to me, Draco. And I may spare his life but you should understand that we all die someday. Except for me, though. Come join me, and I would keep you by my side. Snape would be spared too, but I'm doubtful. He has shown too many signs of betrayal. I can be convinced of otherwise. Come to me and I might grant your wishes. _

_I'm waiting._

Harry's eyes had turned stern and stony. His grip on the sheet of paper had tightened that he almost ripped it. He had never met this Dark Lord, but even by the way he wrote and snake like twists in the calligraphy was enough for him to know that this particular man was not only dangerous but evil as well. The way he had addressed Draco was truly lecherous, out right disgusting. Harry could make out the hisses in his writing and even the moments he might have moaned while inking the letter. 

But this had confirmed one doubt he had - this Dark Lord could be an undefeatable and immortal being. Hermione was right of him storing his life force in other beings, so as long as they lived he would be there in this world trying to spread corruption of darkness around them. But Harry was glad that he hadn't found all of the spies which he had sent to Ravenclaw. Some had comeback, although anything but scared for their minds and lives. He would never send Draco to such a man. He placed his hand on husband's lean shoulder and shook him slightly. "Draco." Silver eyes blinked repeatedly. "Draco, it'll be fine. We're very close to take him down. Don't worry, your father, your uncle, your friend, your Kingdom- Slytherin, will all be saved. You need to calm down." He said as he could already feel Draco breath heavily and sharply. He rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his cheek and then his neck. "Draco. Love, please. Calm down." He wrapped his arms around him. 

But what Harry heard wasn't what he ever wanted to hear, for Draco had said. "I'm going to Ravenclaw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. And it was the fastest to write too. I wrote it in four sittings, which is a huge success for me. I know there might be writers our there who write 10k-20k in one sitting, but I'm simply not like those heavenly, talented beings. Took some time editing it here and there and added a few words, This one was satisfactory. Hope you like it too. 
> 
> _If you could spare a moment to help me, it would be delightful_ : I'm thinking (not writing currently as I'm focusing completely on this work) of writing a Drarry. But I want to establish a relationship between Draco and someone else prior to Drarry. The other character would be shrewd, calculating and very manipulative. I'm thinking between Blaise and Pansy ( and a part of Theodore). So what do you think which character would work with Draco before he gets it on with Harry? I'm open to other characters as well but this person would be anti-Harry, This person would hate him. Please help me with this if you can, and tell me how you like this chapter? 🌻🌻


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my dear, precious Dove." He hissed with a smug tone as he sat upon the throne. His eyes were thin and narrow, but they glowed red like hot iron in furnace. He held a long stick- which he called it as his wand, and moved his other hand over his hairless head. Dressed in all black robes, which even covered his finger tips, the Dark Lord grinned at the blonde who stood infront of him, right in the middle of the long hall. "I knew you would come." He cooed as he stood up, walking quietly as if he was slithering and held up his hands to touch the man. "One call from me and you came, lovely Dove." 

Draco moved swiftly a step back. Even now he was regretting the hasty decision he had made. Harry had told him a quick 'no' when he had declared he would go to Ravenclaw. He was given a thousand reasons as to why he should stay in the Gryffindor; but recklessness ran in his blood. From his fast marriage and quick pregnancy, to the night before - when he had escaped from the rooms and ran to the stables to get his mare, while Harry had gone to the court with Hermione. He had ridden way too hurriedly with just a loaf of bread, he had snatched from the kitchens. His thighs were chaffed and his neck and cheeks still burnt with sweat. He hadn't even knocked on the doors of Ravenclaw: as if his exact time of arrival was known, the doors opened the moment his mare's hoofs were a metre away from the gates. People looked at him with wide eyes, the soldiers with a glance and ministers with a blank look- Draco knew they were conquered over. Even now the courtiers sitting around him were dead by the brain, looking at him as if he were but a mere deer. Though there were a few who were grinning and smirking in a way too sinister manner than acceptable anywhere but upon the mouths of monsters in fairy tales. 

"My Father- let him be." Draco gritted out. "Let go of my Uncle and Pansy as well." His silver eyes were set in a furious gaze. 

He was replied with a hissed form of chuckle. "There's no harm done to them. Your Father sits in Slytherin right now, your Uncle cleans my potion chambers with his wrists in shackles. But about your handmaiden- it's tough to say. She is quite pretty to not be touched by my men." 

"You bastard!" Draco shouted. His words echoed in the hall. 

"Of course, she doesn't match to your beauty." Then wizard took a step forward and this time grabbed Draco's jaw in a tight hold. "You are way too beautiful, my Dove." 

Draco slapped his hand away. "Don't call me your Dove. You filthy, son of a bitch! You have no right to." The Dark Lord tutted at him. 

"Such mean words from such pretty lips, my arrogant Prince- or may I say Queen." He groaned as he gave a mock bow. "But arrogance does suit you, you deserve to be of such nature." 

Draco was about to retort back, but he took a deep breath and screwed his lips to quieten. "Get out of my Father's head. You have done nothing but rot his brain. For so long have I missed his gaze at me, and you have willfully stolen it from me. And now- you want to take him away from me forever!" He was heaving with anger. "You have Slytherin, you have Ravenclaw: you have two kingdoms under your foot. What more do you wish to have?! Leave my Father-" 

The Wizard cut him with a bark of laugh. "Oh but Draco- I wish to have you as well." He brought up his gloves hand to caress at the pale nape. This time Draco didn't move as he would have, a row of goosebumps ran down his back. "I want you to be mine. Be my partner, not that Gryffindor brat's. All the time in Slytherin, haven't I tried to court you with longing gazes and precious presents?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Presents of gaudy rings around broken, bloody fingers which you sent me? Those deviant looks you gave me- as if you were stripping me with your eyes, did nothing but disgust me." 

His blonde hair was petted now. "I should have looked for better rings. But Draco dear, you truly did wound me when you had run away. Do you know how many people I had to kill and how many I had to spell on, just to find out where you were? Luckily your personal knight was kind enough to let me go through his memories. Poor man then has been sleeping ever since." Draco's eyes widened and pooled with tears but he stopped them from rolling down. "And now you have a life of a foreign man growing inside of you. That is quite a trouble now, we would have to get rid of it." He gasped and stepped back, a hand coming to place itself on the belly protectively. "But it would be hard to identify it, maybe we should let it grow a bit before we kill it, don't you think so as well, Draco?" 

"Don't you even dare." He snarled dangerously. "This child is mine!" 

The Wizard made a pace of circle around him. "Oh yes. But it isn't _ours_. And I don't want an offspring coming out of you which isn't mine and you've been pretty smart in creating an heir for the Slytherin so that I would have no control over the state." He tutted. "But we would have that changed. Now, we have to wait for a while so that I can kill that parasite inside of you, or else - accidentally, I would end up shredding your guts to ribbons. I would never want that." Draco eyed him as he came to stand infront of him yet again. 

"How long?" He asked carefully. 

"A few weeks- a couple of them would work." 

Draco gulped the dry air. "And if I let this pass as you desire to, My Father-" 

"He will be back to the fool he was before I ever encountered him." Dark lord let out a sly smile. "Perhaps." It became toothy. "Your Uncle would continue to work for me, he has talents that I think would come handy in near future." 

Draco looked at the empty Ravenclaw throne and nodded his head. "Pansy and Blaise- you will let go of them as well." 

"That, my Dove, depends on their strength." 

"You will make it better!" Draco snapped at him. 

"My my! Such haughtiness." The man let out a toothy grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. "We will see." 

Draco opened his mouth to say further, but then wisely shut his mouth. He thought for a while. "I wish to retire." He murmured. 

"Of course. I shall lead you to our chambers, My Dove." Draco shuddered when the man said 'our chambers', it would definitely mean that he would have to sleep on the same bed where the evil monster had once slept, or in more terrible case - even share the mattress with him. 

"Don't call me that!" Draco yelled. "Only my parents, my uncle and very close mates are allowed to a right to address me as such. You don't!" 

To his surprise the snake like man just laughed, his laughter booming on the walls and through the corridors. "I understand now. You wouldn't want to see me as your guardian- since we would be doing antics which are only allowed between lovers." Draco shivered in repulse. "I apologize, Draco." He was given a low bow and then the man straightened up again to walk through the halls, the tone was not apologetic at all. Draco followed him in quick steps even though his calves ached and thighs burnt with rashes. 

* 

He was led to a big room, bigger than the ones in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. There was an open window which led to an archway and a small corridor, so that someone may sit with folded legs, if they dared to, on wired bearings. The bed was massive and could hold a small group of men in it. The walls were covered in woven tapestries, all in the colour of blue and black and burgundy. Draco walked to the armchair placed next to the window and sat on it purposefully. He waited for a while and counted till hundred, but the Wizard did not leave. He was ticked by it. "I wish to retire." He said firmly, carefully repeating his previously spoken words. 

The ash-pale man just smirked in return. "Why, of course! But would you rest with those robes on." Draco looked down at his clothes, heavy golden and red tunics with a brooch of Gryffindor sigil. "You would be terribly uncomfortable in them." 

"I was in a hurry to come here that I had left all my belongings in my chambers except the ones which I wear currently." 

"That's no problem at all. I have a perfect garb for you." The Dark Lord moved to the wardrobe and produced an open robe- it looked like a cloak more. There were no buttons or laces to close it off, just long sleeves and small collar. The only thing Draco liked about it, was that it was a perfect shade of deep emerald. He bit his lower lip in frustration. 

"You want me to wear that? It's nothing but a blanket of sort!" Draco spat out, only to meet with a wicked chuckle. 

"There is no one here but me. And soon I would be your lover- I do have the right to see you however I wish." Draco scrunched his mouth. "Don't make that face my dear Draco. Come now, wear this for me. Remove that awful gold Gryffindor robes of yours." He had no choice. His father, his uncle, his best friends and all the people of Slytherin were on line. He took in a deep breath and removed his tunic and then untied the laces of his trousers. He stood now in his breaches and undershirt. He was about to say that he would be fine sleeping in such manner- but then he heard a gravely voice by the door. 

"Master, my Lord." Draco looked towards the heavy and harsh origin to see a big wolf, with its fur bloody, dirty and grey, eyes yellow and dangerous teeth. The wolf bowed down deeply till its head touched the ground. It looked dangerous even in a submissive stance, he couldn't help but shiver in fear and wrap a hand around his abdomen. Draco could make out a black skull surrounded by a snake on its forward left limb. 

"Greyback." The Dark Lord greeted him with a nod. "Don't you see I'm busy right now?" He hissed. 

The wolf rumbled in return. "It's important, my Lord." 

"Not as much as the Queen of Gryffindor here, who would soon be Queen of all lands of Hogwarts and my precious partner of life and bed." Draco physically cringed at the mention. The Wizard laughed proudly. 

"Yes my Lord. And Lord." The animal bowed at Draco too, though when it looked up Draco could feel as if the wolf was leering at him. He narrowed his eyes at it. "But there is dire situation. A few intruders lurk nearby, I can smell them. They aren't from here." Draco's eyes widened. It could be Ron and his men- even if they were told to head north they might have ventured towards the castle. 

"Coming from where? Which direction?" The Dark Lord turned to face Greyback completely now, his back to Draco- so he couldn't see Draco's worry and anxiousness. 

"From Gryffindor. One of them smell clean and like royalty. Others sweaty and of fruits and meat, they are quite close by." The wolf growled back enthusiastically. Draco was now sure that the troop included Harry. He had stop himself from gasping. "With your orders, I could go along and kill them for you. I can smell them being very tasty." 

The Wizard laughed. "No. I want them alive. Let me just cast a spell-" before he could continue, Draco pulled the Wizard back by his shoulder and turned him to face himself. He thought quick and way too definitely. 

"Dark Lord." He said with his voice as sweet as he could muster, blinking his eyes rapidly. "I feel such affection for you right now." He said slowly. 

The man would have raised his eyebrows if he had them. "Do you now, my Draco?" The red eyes formed slits. 

Draco heaved out a loud sigh. "I feel really motivated." He took a step closer so that his torso almost touched the others. He brought his fingers, which threatened to shake if he wasn't concentrating enough, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, but quick enough to get the proper attention. He knew he had succeeded when the red eyes went to his pale and exposed chest. He threw back his shirt on to the floor. "I feel so sure." 

"Sure of what?" Draco held the corpse like hands of the Dark Lord by the wrists and placed it on his ribs and moved them downwards. The hands started their caressing on his skin. Draco forced himself to not form a repulsed face and let out a small sigh. 

"That I want to feel your touch." The hands halted aand grabbed around his waist to pull him closer, it felt punishing and hard. 

"And why such sudden change of mood, Draco? Not that I mind but feel suspicious." The man grinned down at him and Draco suddenly realised the height difference between them, as he looked up. 

Draco let a smile upon his face. "Don't you know? Pregnant persons tend to be more chaotic with every changing mood and very high libido." He purposely whispered the last word. "And you only ever see me - whether that be through the keyholes of my rooms in Slytherin or right now as you want to see me in just a mere barely there garb. Are you just all see and no play, Dark Lord?" Draco taunted him with a smirk. He wanted nothing but to puke on his face, but he restrained himself. 

Red eyes looked at him for a quite a long while and then the Wizard grinned. "You do make a valid point." He slid his hands up an down the pale torso, coming to press at his shoulders and then at his hipbones. Draco told his throat to let out a heaving gasp. His touches were so very method like, unlike Harry's who touched him as if he was so determined to find the most sensitive points of his body and make Draco cum with just his fingers. "So sensitive you are." The Wizard commented and Draco let out a chuckle. 

"I'm so much very more." He grinned. 

"My Lord." The animal spoke again. "I'm sorry for disturbing but the intruders-" 

Draco cut him off. "Oh shut up, you filthy dog!" The wolf growled but didn't say anything. "Can't you see what we are doing? You're disturbing my time with... _my Lover_." Draco forced himself to say even when his knees were giving up with tremors. 

"I apologize. But they come-" 

"I don't care!" Draco yelled. "I would hope for you to understand the importance and need of physical attachment I need right now- which you don't, but you will not interfere." He looked back at the Wizard with a pout. "Can't this issue of yours wait just a bit longer?" He blinked rapidly. 

He was replied with a hearty and hissy chuckle. "of course it can. I would just have to use my spell if they come way to close to us." The Wizard produced his long stick and showed it to Draco. 

Draco carefully took hold of it, touching it's tip. He tried to pull it but the hold on the other side was strong. He let out a chuckle of his own. "I could imagine way more uses of this than just casting spells." 

"I would have to say I never thought that you were so forward while in Slytherin. Or did such happen while you were in Gryffindor?" 

"I was always like this." He let go of the wand and brought the hand to the chest with was covered in heavy black robes, and patted it. "Are you complaining?" 

The Wizard shook his head with a grin. Draco then pushed him to the bed and crawled in top of him, straddling his waist, trying to ignore the rising length hitting his hip. Bile was up his throat. He swallowed it down. "Then show it to me." He moved back and forth, and rolled his head back. "Show me that you like me, ah!" He let out a forced moan. And then he felt the bile coming up again and this time he knew it wasn't going to back down. 

He quickly leaned back and jumped off the bed. He was about to rush for the bathrooms, when the quick idea stuck him. He rushed to the doors, as if he was running down in search of a bowl, but then stopped himself infront of the still bowing wolf and open his mouth. He gagged and then saw his sick fall from the head to the snout of the wolf. It was glaring at him and growled ferociously. "oh merlin!" Draco gasped and then gagged. This time the animal jumped back and the sick fell onto the ground. 

"Disgusting!" The animal growled in repulsed state as it shook its fur. Draco fell to his knees with the sudden rush of events. He could smell the acid, all rancid and sour. "All I can smell now is puke. I don't think I will ever get this out of my nose!" It yelled in agony. 

Draco had to stop his grin from coming on to his face. He was glad that what he had wanted was given. "I'm so sorry, Greyback wolf. I'm pregnant." He looked back to the Wizard stand up from the bed. "I do get this sickness any time of the day." The man nodded grimly, his eyes narrowing as he came closer to Draco, before he scowled. Draco stood up straight and looked up at him. "Are you disgusted by this? I'm the not one of pure and a fair you imagined me of." He looked down to portray a defensive and ashamed posture. 

"I did not, that's what I would like to say." 

"All I smell now is a rotten eggs and swamp!" Greyback whined behind him and Draco hid his smirk. "I don't ever think this would go away." 

"Greyback!" The Dark Lord's voice boomed. "Get back to the watch sites and use your eyes instead. I'll cast the spell from here quite soon." 

Draco pretended to sniffle. "Are you leaving me on my own so very soon?" He glanced up to see thin lips screwed to a scowl. "Was your affection only to my looks? How vain, Dark Lord!" He cried out in agony. He didn't care he was coming out as melodramatic, he was known for his pettiness and shrewd in the Slytherin very well. "And here I had perceived you would accept me for who I am!" The man didn't say anything. "Stay with me, to prove that you do." That was the only way Draco could think to delay any sort of wrath the evil man would cast on Harry. 

"I'll get this cleaned up." He said as he walked to the armchair and called for a servant in a pretty casual voice, who hurried in an instant. Draco caught the eyes of the girl and realised that even though she had her will, she was still controlled by Him. Draco took in a deep breath and went to the bathroom after giving a nod to the Wizard. 

As soon as he shut the door, a bird- Snape's owl, flew in, still bandaged but recovering. He saw a note on its claw and knew Harry had sent it to him, the bird was wise enough to approach him while he was alone. 

_Draco,  
You've done a reckless deed, but we have found a way..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A trivia which is very unnecessary_ : I was planning to have Draco go forward and have sex with Voldemort. That was in my original draft. But then I remembered - Draco and Harry are committed to each other and have a magical bond. Also, I don't like sad and tortured Harry or Draco. Hence it turned out be a plain seduction of wizard. Which I again think is a bit risqué, but who cares right? *Nervous laugh* also that Draco puking on Greyback scene, that one's my favourite. (that's crack people, please don't hit me). Also I don't support animal cruelty, Greyback is a monster tho. 
> 
> Tell me how you like the chapter? 
> 
> Also, I think I'll post the next chapter in a period of 4-5 days, but it can be soon. I'm speedily writing that.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was reckless, stubborn, irritating and so many more words that Harry could imagine of. He had told him, repeatedly and sternly, not to leave the castle. Merlin, he had also told him not to leave the floor. But the minute Molly had rushed in the courts in disheveled state, Harry knew Draco had gone against everything and rushed to the Ravenclaw Kingdom. Everything else was immediate. He had gathered a few men, Seamus and Neville joined him, as they had come back from a fast hunt of theirs. He had wanted to leave Hermione behind but she insisted to join as well. James took over the reins of the Kingdom, to take care of it temporarily as a proxy ruler. 

Not even a couple of hours after Draco's elope was known, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and even Bill Weasley and his brothers were on horsebacks riding towards the Ravenclaw forests. 

Hermione was worried as well. She had loaded up her tote of bag with heavy books all based on magic and other sources. She was sure the stress of health of everyone around her was taking a huge toll on her- Ron was on the other side of Ravenclaw searching for deadly creatures, her Queen Draco was with a mad and powerful wizard and Harry was diving into a pit of his own anxiousness. But she would admit, the most she was worried about was Ron. The knight although naïve and headfast, was loveable and charming. She couldn't help but remember the times they had hid behind shelves in the knights rooms and around the pillars and behind the trees, stealing kisses from each other whenever they could. He was a knight, she was nothing. Her parents were merchants in another land of a another country. She had fled from there in search of knowledge and experience, who knew she would find love too. 

They might have gone astray in distress, because the path became smaller and filled with grass, and the trees came to be closer and fuller. No one remembered to bring in a compass in a hurry, not even Hermione. That's when they a heard a rustling coming from far left. All of them sheathed out their swords, the Weasley brothers and Neville even jumped down their horses, as they slowly and cautiously approached the sound. They all stayed quiet not even letting out their breathes. 

Harry counted till ten,

then eleven, 

twelve,

thirt- 

A huge, massive snake jumped out from the shrubs. It's mouth open and fangs dripping with poison, tongue hissing viciously. The Weasley's jumped back and the snake gobbled a horse down, all full. Harry realised how big it was, longer and thicker than his own body. He refused to back down. He pushed Hermione and she went behind the trees on the right side, then he raised his palm up infront of his face and moved it front then back. The men understood and formed a sturdy circle around the snake. 

The reptile looked around as it swallowed the animal in his mouth and then there was a crushing sound of bones, and it was back to its original cylindrical shape. Harry heard it sigh, and thought it smirked at him. "What a feast laid out for me." It hissed. 

Seamus made a grunting sound. "It - it speaks!" He gasped. 

"Of course I do, you foolish human." The snake turned to face him and Harry noticed a black, almost disguised by the snake's own skin, but he could make out a skull and a snake around it. 

"You work for the Dark Wizard." Harry stated out, and the snake hissed repeatedly. He realised it was laughing. 

"Well done, King of Gryffindor." It moved towards him. The horse Harry was on neighed in stress but he pulled at the reins and let out a whistle. The mammal quietened down though Harry could feel it tensed. 

"Answer my question: Who is your master?" 

The snake then raised itself, making itself tall and reached to meet Harry at an eye to eye level. "He, of who you have heard all about. Who takes in the custody of your mate." 

Harry turned to glare at it. "What's his name?" 

The snake laughed again. "It's his boon and his bane, a gift he has given himself and a curse as well. It's stays same as well as changed to fit." 

"Don't talk in riddles!" Harry growled out. "I know you have his life in you." 

It leaned in closer. "Clever, clever King." Harry had to stop himself from swinging his sword back. This creature knew about the Dark Lord and a bit of patience might give him the information he desperately needed and wanted. "But what would I get if I tell you his name?" He couldn't help but drag his face near to it.

Harry opened his mouth to say but then there was rustling again from the side, this time from the front. It sounded like hooves of horses and he braced himself. The snake twisted itself too, it's already slitted eyes narrowing. Soon a troop came into view. "Harry?" The red head asked as soon as they came infront of them. 

"Ron?" 

"More food!" The snake slithered to new people. "God is being gracious." 

"Harry stay away from this creature. It hypnotises to make us think what we don't want to." Ron let out his sword along with a dagger. Harry noticed there were a lot less people compared to the number that had left. 

"You fucking snake. I'll gut you. You ate my horse!" Ginny said, her voice deadly and dangerous. 

"It was delicious, little girl." The snake just hissed at her and then moved back to face Harry. "Weren't we having a talk?" Harry then realized it wasn't because he didn't want to kill the snake, the snake had let itself into his mind making him think so. He pointed his sword at it and pointedly looked to the trees behind it. 

"What is his name?" The snake chuckled again, but not for long. Ron's horse stepped hard on its tail. It twisted to bite it, but then Ginny sliced it's tongue. 

It shrieked aloud and from the side a flock of birds flew from the trees. "Filthy girl!" It moaned in an unnatural voice. A bit of blood rolled down its mouth. 

"The next will be your fangs, you worm!" She said with a glare. The horse she was sitting on, stepped on its middle and the snake shrieked again in agony. 

"What is his name?" Harry repeated this time with a growl. The snake looked at him, and shook his head. "Tell us, or you will die!" 

"I don't know!" It hissed. "I don't know!" 

"You lie!" This time Neville growled out. It was his horse that the snake had gobbled. Neville had been with Beau since he was eleven, he had bonded with the horse. To watch it get eaten up and killed was plain horrible for him. 

"I don't! I swear on my unborn eggs!" It twisted and turned to get out of the hold of the hooves on its bodice. "I don't know. He didn't tell me!" 

"Then what did he tell you?" Harry asked. 

It scowled and sneers with its animated features. "I won't say." Neville dropped down and stomped hard in its guts. It almost screamed. "His name takes his power from him. It's his bane!" 

"What do you mean? He will become weak with his name?" The snake didn't answer so Harry took it as affirmative. "We'll let you go, if you don't attack us." 

"Harry-" Harry stopped Ron with a shake of head. The snake was sighing in glee as the horses moved back. Harry looked down at it. The snake bowed its head, whimpering slightly. Its tail rolled and slithered, so that it could move away from them slowly. He reached to the edge of the circle the people of Gryffindor made around it, just so close to the forest yet so close to them all. 

And then it struck out. Mouth open and fangs spread wide with venom dripping, as it pounced on Harry. But it never got the chance to near the king. Its head came falling down, tumbling on the dirt, as Neville jumped down with his sword covered in dripping red blood. 

They all let out a sigh as cheer. 

"Did it work?" Ron asked breaking the silence. "Did the Dark Wizard lose his power? Even for a bit?" 

"I suppose not!" They all turned to face Hermione, who was coming out of the bushes she was pushed into by Harry. Her hair had grass and dried leaves but she didn't care one bit as she ran towards Ron. He picked her up and they both met each other with a kiss. They pulled back when they heard Ginny and Fred make gagging noises. "grow up, would you guys?" She rolled her eyes. 

"You came too? Do you know how dangerous this is!" He pulled a few leaves from her hair before he looked at Harry. "Harry, didn't you say anything to her?" 

Hermione didn't let Harry say anything. "Ronald Weasley! I can take care of myself, thank you. And I insisted to come along. There would be no way I would be letting go the first row experience of an adventure which would be later written in books of past in future." She pointedly looked at him, before continuing. "As of the snake, all the three things have to be destroyed before we get to the Wizard. We know his weakness now- his name. But no one knows of it. And I find comfort in knowing that he wouldn't realise that his life parts are being destroyed. That way he would be unprepared for what's to come." 

"I don't think he'll be unprepared. He has magic with him." Harry said grimly. 

"Yes. But his guards would be down. He'll not know what has come for him." She replied enthusiastically. "We need to use this for our advantage. The only problem is we don't know his name. He'll still have his magic, if we don't know his name." 

Harry sighed too. As if on cue they heard a loud hoot and a still aided owl swooped in, all brown with yellow and white spots. Harry recognised it as Snape's owl as it came to perch on his forearm. "maybe I can find out a way for us." He said. 

Hermione handed him a sheet from one of the newer books and he hastily wrote to him. 

_Draco,  
You've done a reckless deed, but we have found a way. The Dark Lord's name is the bane of his existence. And although we don't know his name, we soon will. We found the snake and killed it already. Next is the wolf and the non living thing to destroy. I know you're with him and I hope you're faring well. Stay safe Draco, we're very close to you. We'll be seeing each other soon._

He didn't sign. He knew Draco would be able to recognise his writing. He tied it and told the owl to take it to Draco. It nodded and flew away. 

He turned to face his peers who looked at him back. "That was very brave of you Neville!" He smiled at the burly man who just gave him a bow. 

"Anything for Gryffindor and her people, my King." Harry smiled and everyone reached for their horses. Hermione gave up on hers and rode with Ron. Harry noticed their secret hushes and whispers but then averted his gaze when it became intimate. He really missed Draco with all of his heart. 

* 

By the time it turned evening Draco had taken it to 'look at the rooms of his new home', that's what he told Dark Lord. He was in fact searching through the rooms for any sort of clue. What could be the non-breathing, inanimate thing which could have a part of His life. Draco couldn't just stop himself from moving around the castle. He tumbled into the library then. It was smaller than that in Slytherin, marginally only, but much bigger than the one in Gryffindor. But it was dark and dusty, as no one used it. Draco walked down the aisle between two long running shelves. His footsteps echoed from the ceilings which were so polished and black that he could see himself on the roof. He slid his fingers down the spines of books and volumes and tomes, which made his skin line with dirt. 

He thought he was alone. That's why he jumped when someone called behind him. "Prince Draco." He huffed and turned around to see a very old man, his beard white as was his hair and he wore rimless glasses on his nose. Draco looked into those twinkling eyes of the man. 

"Who are you?" Draco asked sharply, his grey eyes narrowing.

"I'm the Professor. I live here." 

Draco rolled his eyes from shelf to shelf. "You live here?" The old man nodded his head. "What is your name?" 

"The name holds a lot of power, my dear child and yours too." Draco frowned when he was given a riddled answer. "You seek a remedy for your ailments. You wish to know the name of the Dark Wizard and his life sources." Draco nodded. 

"Do you know them?" 

"Magicians never tell their true name. It holds their most basic spell knowledge. It binds them to remember where they started from, and sometimes even keep them sane and working. It'll keep them alive and it'll make them dead." 

Draco's lips parted. "Are you a wizard too, Professor?" The man looked over Draco's shoulders before looking down at him with a smile. 

"Yes. Yes I am." He sighed as he stroke his beard. "Though, it has been ages since I was recognised as one. Now I am nothing but a bookkeeper. I take care of this library and it's knowledge. Make hefty records." Draco had wanted to say in a very sarcastic tone that it was some care that books were getting, but he shut his mouth. As if he had read his thoughts, Professor spoke. "Never judge a book by its state of condition but always by what is written inside it." Draco nodded his head, again. 

"I want to know-" he swallowed bashfully and asked again, this time in a polite tone. He looked down to the floor as he couldn't look into the twinkling eyes, even if he tried hard enough. "I would be happy if you would help me." 

"It depends upon the aid you ask me of." 

"The Dark Lord." He stated, before continuing. "My husband and his people, me and my people and everyone in Hogwarts: we are sick of his ruthlessness. Such evil that he bears upon us, without any remorse. He has made so many puppets from good people, who were once righteous. We have found as to how to defeat him, but we need to know a few things." 

"And those would be?" Professor asked a bit too calm for Draco's liking. Draco knew the man knew what he wanted, he had just wanted to hear it out of Draco's mouth. 

"There's an object he stores his life in, I would like to know what is that. And his name." To his surprise the old man laughed in a warm manner. 

"These do sound very secretive." 

"Yes. I'm aware." Draco snapped. The man looked at him in amusement instead. He stroke his long white beard and turned around. He started walker deeper into the library and Draco followed him. There was a slight creep of shiver which ran down his spine, but he made his back straight and walked further along, just a couple of steps behind the old man. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. His voiced echoed back and Draco winced at that. It was a wonder how the old man's voice didn't echo. 

"I have to show something to you." They reach a basin of sort infront of a dirty and cracked mirror. The man then stood Draco infront of the mirror. "What do you see?" 

"My reflection." Draco said with a roll of eyes. 

"Look in further my child." Draco sighed but he did. And then he gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius was pretty handsome, his hair long and fair, his skin bright and unblemished and the smile on his face as he looked at a bundle in his arms. He cooed at it and then nuzzled his nose to the tiny pink baby's. The child giggled, he must have been of not older than a couple of weeks. Then a blonde woman came awoke and Lucius rushed to her side. "Cissa, look." The woman merely smiled and opened her arms to take the baby. There was then fog around them before it cleared to reveal Lucius on silver throne of Slytherin. His mouth was serious but his eyes gleamed proud of what he had just spoke. The courtiers smiled and a few nodded their heads. The wide doors opened then, a man walked in. Dashingly handsome and his smile bright and his eyes so bright that they seemed to glow. The man wore all black and came right in the middle of court and gave in a deep bow. Narcissa walked in from side with a baby in her hand and sat beside Lucius, her head held high and eyes narrowed as she looked at the man, looking into his brick brown eyes, as if it drowned her in a quicksand. 

It was raining heavily, cats and dogs screeching on the streets. A carriage passed by and stopped infront of an old building. An old man came out of the rattling cottage, his face set grim and his shirt barely holding his tummy. From the dripping carriage jumped a boy of not more than thirteen- his dry brown hair now turning wet, his skin pale as a sick man's and his eyes red like the brightest rubies. He held nothing but a book, which he protected in his damp brown jacket. He bent in a greeting and said. "Well evening sir. I'm Tom, I'm here as an apprentice for the Professor." The men led the boy in before slamming the door shut hard. The rain poured in harder and a puddle was thrown onto the door as the carriage moved away. 

A blonde boy, tiny fellow of three and quarters, splashed a rock into the pond. He watched in glee as the fish swam away. "They will never like you if you do that." A gentle but sharp voice said and the blonde boy looked up to see his father's advisor. His hair was grey and short, his skin was paste white and his eyes were red, but he still looked good to be considered. The boy stood up quickly from the edge of the pond and gave the man a quick bow. "But I like when they swim." "Weren't they doing it before?" The boy shook his head. He bent to pick another small rock and was about to throw it in too, towards a school of spotted goldfish, when a strong grip held his hand. The man paced and came behind him and placed his face on the boy's small shoulder. The rock was pried away from the little hand. "Why don't we do this?" "What?" The little prince asked haughtily. A growl of chuckle was blown into his pink ear. The man held his hand and pushed it out forward towards the pond. There was mutter in his ear and a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and to the water. The splashes came onto his clothes and he was sure he would be getting a good sounding from the maids. "Look now." The fish were swimming haphazardly in the water, some gaping and some blinking. The blonde boy giggled and then erupted into laughter when the man dug his large face to his neck and licked at his neck. "Stop! It tickles!" But the man didn't, his large hands moved on his chest, as if pressing his wet shirt close to him. The boy blinked open his eyes and cried out. There was a fish floating atop the water now, and the boy could make out that it was dead. "You killed it!" He screamed and the man fell back. "You killed the fish! You're so bad!" The boy pushed at the large chest and ran away. The man just cursed behind before letting out a grin. 

Lucius was sick. And Narcissa wasn't around. And their son would never leave his rooms. Lucius couldn't stand straight without any help and he knew he was losing his mind when he almost ingested a clearly labeled rat poison as a drink. Then He walked to his rooms. Bald and red eyed, his teeth pointy and no heart beat to bring a flush to his face. "My King." The King, who looked far too old for his age, as if on brink of senile, raised his weak trembling hand. "T-Tom." He whispered. "My King, you have become so weak. Let me aid you." "But it's Dark-" "No magic is wrong, dark or light, black or white. If it helps you then everything is viable." The King nodded his head and Tom chanted his spells and hymns. As if they were called into the room to pour rain, dark clouds surrounded them and a black fog sucked its way into Lucius' nose and mouth and eyes and ears. His mercury eyes rolled back, before they came back to their positions- the pupils now all black. He felt better, so much better than before. His fingers and toes stopped shivering and he was able to stand up. He could walk around and had an hearty meal. But then there was a sharp pang in his head, as if something just bit of a part of the muscle. He grabbed his ears and the temples. "Exhaustion, my King, perhaps. Sleep would be a great help." The king nodded and laid on his bed again. 

Narcissa screamed and yelled and wailed. But Lucius didn't hear of it. His advisor was behind his throne nodded his head solemnly but with a grin. The courtiers became less and mad too. They either sat on their seats like wax statues or crawled out of the room at random times. And He was delighted. And then there was a baby snake in his arms to which he cooed and spelled its head. Next came in a werewolf, its teeth bloody as it howled into the moon amongst the woods. It pounced on him and it tried to rip his arm off, but just a spell and a yellow bolt of light from his stick- the wolf fell half way. It then bowed its head low. "My Lord." It growled as he was spelled too with a hex. 

Lucius laid on his bed- deadlike and his eyes closed. The drapes were shut and his shivering hand raised to feel a ghostly presence. He opened his eyes, his pupils clouded white. "Draco..." He whispered. 

Draco stumbled back from the mirror, and he gasped so loud that the voice echoed back multiple times from the walls. He would have fallen if it wasn't for the old man- the Professor, holding onto his back. His arms went around his abdomen. "My Father-" 

"That is his condition." The old man replied. 

"He's dying." 

"That is the truth." 

"W-what can I do?" Draco pulled at his hair. Evil thoughts crossed his mind and he shivered. He bit his lip thinking of all the possibilities which all ran to Lucius on his deathbed. He then looked at twinkling eyes of a serious old face. "You!" He snatched himself away from Professor. "You taught him all that!" 

"I taught him everything I knew. But he learnt somethings on his own. One can never stop someone from learning." 

"Couldn't you stop him?!" Draco yelled. "It's all because of you!" 

"I blame myself too at times. But how was I to know that a mere child would have such curiosity and plans?" Old eyes begged for understanding from Draco. He swallowed and looked away. "And he has now trapped me here as well." 

"You can't leave this room?" 

Professor shook his head and along shook his long white beard. "Long before he even came to Slytherin, he hexed me to here. Until I turn to a corpse, I will haunt this place in my life. Probably even after death." Draco sighed. 

"His name- I got to know. It's Tom, isn't it?" 

"Tom, yes." Professor nodded his head. "But it isn't the name that you would want. His magic name differs, and he wouldn't disclose it to anyone. Anyone but...?" 

"Anyone but?" Draco asked impatiently. 

"Anyone but his lover." The old eyes charmed with mischief when Draco scowled. "He would say anything to the one he holds infatuation for." 

"And how would I ask him for such, to such a perverted creature?" Sarcasm dripped his voice. 

"You are smart. You will find a way." When Draco nodded and turned to walk away, he was halted by a 'wait', he turned around with a raised brow. "The mirror doesn't just say about past and present that you want to know, but even the future you wish to receive." Draco looked deep into the dirty glass till fog covered his reflection. 

A blonde man stood, his hair to his shoulders and wavy, and his eyes holding a smile. Draco realised it was himself. He was glowing and he was pregnant, very much so as if he were seven months along and the man in the mirror held his stomach with utmost care. He smiled wide as Harry walked towards him, his hair shorter than it was now and he wore heavy robes and boots. He looked older, both of them did, their eyes experienced and tiny small wrinkles around their eyes and mouth. But they looked happy and beautiful. There was a giggle and a boy of eight or nine, his hair black and straight, jogged towards them. Harry picked him up easily. Behind the boy came another boy, he was younger than his brother by a couple of years, but his hair was blonde and smooth and he had Harry's green eyes. The mirror Draco smiled at him as he bend down carefully to brush his hair with his fingers. They all looked so beautiful. 

Draco knew he was crying, his face was wet and his nose burnt. He looked away from the mirror to the old man. "Is this my future?" He asked. 

"It is what you wish to be. No one can know their future. But if your desire is strong you can achieve what you want." He replied with stroke to his beard. 

Draco wiped his tears with back of his hand. "I wish for it to come true. It made me feel enamored." He didn't have any other word to describe what he felt. He gave the old man a nod as if saying something he couldn't say in words and left the library. 

When he reached the room he was assigned to, after a few hours of random wandering and thinking, he found the room empty. He was glad, until he found a note on the vanity desk. It was written elegantly and in the same handwriting which had called him to Ravenclaw. The Dark Lord had _requested him_ , which of course meant ordered him, to come to the court. He had found some special guests from Gryffindor. Draco's heart pounded hard in his ribcage. He took deep breathes and reminded himself that he had a plan to follow through.

* 

Harry gritted his teeth when he saw the Man responsible for it all. He stood haughtily on the throne while Harry knelt in the dirty and bloody carpet with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Neville and Seamus. The rest of the men were either killed and eaten up by the wolves or were thrown to the dungeons, probably as a meal for some more dangerous creature. "Here lies the King of Gryffindor, at my feet amongst the dirt." He could see a few of his friends shiver in fear but Harry stayed put. He looked directly into the red eyes. He felt death and darkness through the gaze of which he looked into, but he willed himself strong. "And I heard that you were some brave hero. My pet just got you for me like a meal on a silver platter." As if on cue the big wolf came into the view. It growled and his drool dripped down the carpet as it stared back at them with its yellow eyes. Harry didn't care. 

"Do you wish for a war?" Harry didn't ask, he threatened dangerously. 

"A war?" The man laughed. "There will be no war, young King. You will hand me your kingdom just like the others." 

"You stole it from them!" Ron shouted. Hermione patted his shoulder. 

"It is but the same thing." He tutted. "Steal, borrow, conquer- or whatever, they imply that it will be mine." An evil toothed grin was on his face and Harry wanted nothing but to punch him straight in his jaw. He was about to say something when he heard the doors behind him open. 

The footsteps were light and airy and the smell he could recognise anywhere. He looked to the side and by him passed Draco who didn't even a spare a glance at him. He walked straight to the podium, aligning himself next to the Dark Lord. Draco wore a light robe, all white and sleeveless, it looked more of a nightgown for a princess. The Dark Lord looked way too pleased to see Draco and his wearing. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Bill looked down- unable to see their queen in such an exposed manner. Whereas Ginny, Fred and George gawked openly, shocked to see Draco expose his partial nudity. Harry was angry. He knew he was fuming with anger and his jaw was clenched tight. No one was to see Draco in such a manner. He could make out his pink nubs through the fabric and his chest was exposed. No one was allowed to look at Draco in such attire. No one but Harry himself. No one was to touch him as well, especially not the mad man who called himself Dark Lord. 

His fists clenched at the ropes binding his wrists, they seemed to have no ends, magically bound around all of their hands. "Draco." He said, his voice growling. 

The blonde simply looked at him with a raised brow. "Oh, Harry." He called out as if he'd just seen him kneeling on the ground. "It's a pleasant surprise." The Dark Lord wrapped his long arm around him and to Harry's utter shock Draco leaned- _leaned_!, to the half embrace, the blonde hair coming to rest onto the wiry shoulders covered in thick black robes. 

"What are you doing Draco!" Harry shouted, his voice boomed in the court. No one reacted, except for the snake like man, who grinned in delight. 

Blank grey eyes looked at him impassively. They looked so much less silver and more of matte opaque. "I don't recall as to why you're creating such a fuss. I'm merely leaning into the comfort of my lover." Harry seethed. 

"We are married, you took vows. Infront of-" 

"Yes those mere words." Draco waved his hand around to dismiss him. "And we barely know each other for a few weeks. But my Dark Lord-" Draco looked at the man beside him and blinked his eyes like a lovesick fool. "I've known him since I was a child. And now that I know he held such affection for me, I can't help but reciprocate. He would give me all of the lands, all of the Kingdoms and all of Hogwarts- to rule by his side as his dear lover." 

"You promised to be by my side, always." 

"Yes. But power is power." Draco looked back at him, his eyes narrowed. "And Slytherins love power. I don't wish to talk to you anymore." He dismissed his husband, and turned to the man he was holding onto. "My dear Dark Lord, shall we rest in our rooms? I feel my hormones tumbling again." The corpse like man replied to his request with a squeeze on his waist and a vocal affirmative. The wolf was told to lead them to the dungeons below, and the creature hurried to do the same. 

It couldn't be possible, Harry thought. How did he ever love a man so materialistic, fickle and power hungry, who did nothing but feign affection towards him. A small part of his mind was in a thought that something was definitely wrong and was going awry. For a minute he did think that Draco might be under spell of the evil man, hit his eyes even though blank was not emotionless. His still held colour, unlike the courtiers and guards of Ravenclaw, whose eyes were all black. His anger came three fold. Draco was definitely in a wolf in sheep's clothing. But Harry still loved him. And with the last statement Draco had said, Harry couldn't help imagine Draco lying naked and wanton on blue sheets, his skin refracting the moon light. Only this time he wouldn't be open wide for Harry, but the snake of a man who called himself Dark Lord, with his long spindly fingers he would touch Draco from his nipples to his length, and diving them in Draco's heated hole where his walls and muscles would clench so lovingly around the digits. 

Harry shouted in anger, and his voice resonated back in the corridors they were passing. In his sudden adrenaline the ever tight bonds snapped from his wrists. He quickly pulled the dagger which he always kept in his boot and pounced on the wolf. It growled and roared, howling. Harry stabbed it's eye and the blood dripped ever so quickly onto the floor. Ron and Ginny were quick too. They knocked out two guards who approached them and stole their blades cutting their binds and helped others as well. Bill threw a sword at Harry, who caught the handle as he almost rode atop the wolf. He really hated the mark on its front limb and he went for that, a quick slice on the mark and the wood howled. Harry reached down then, stabbing the sword to its sheath, into the animal's ribcage. He only had to count till three- the giant wolf whined before crumbling onto the floor, in its pool of blood and it's eyes rolling back. 

"Is it dead?" Ron asked. 

Neville said."I think so." 

They all heaved a sigh of relief, and Harry jumped back to come near his peers. They only had a few seconds of rest though; a large group of guards and smaller wolves had come, surrounding them in tight repeated circles. Only three of the Gryffindors held a weapon and Hermione couldn't fight. They had to surrender. They were led to the dungeons, with a few punches to the face and gut. Harry saw many of the royalties there, even the Ravenclaw King. 

He could only pray thereafter.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was specifically put into a different cell than others. The walls were thick and of stone, even if he tried screaming at the top of his voice, but there was no reply from anyone. He then had to lay back and count the seconds by. He had gone upto eleven thousand, four hindered and fifty six, then he had given up, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. It must have been an hour or so which might have passed since when he heard very soft footsteps and the clink of the knob of the iron door. He had to blink back when sudden candlelight entered the cell. He grabbed onto the dagger in his boot and pounced on the figure. He didn't expect to be pounced back instead, which lean arms and legs wrapping around his neck and torso respectively. His name was called in a soft sigh in his ear and he sniffed at the neck of the person. "Draco." He whispered grabbing onto the hips, the candle laid forgotten in a lateral position on the dirty floor. Draco called out his name again and placed haste kisses on his neck, jaw, cheeks and finally on his lips. It was as if Draco couldn't have enough of him as his hair was being tugged at and his lips pulled in little nips. 

"I have missed you so much." Draco said and leaned on to Harry so that he had to take a few steps and flop on the stone bench aligned to the wall. Draco shifted terribly in his lap, panting heavily and whining a few times. "Oh Harry!" He cried out and Harry could feel his length dig into his abdomen. Harry stopped his moving hips and Draco whined. 

"I'm just aiding you to be in consciousness." Harry said, his hands caressing the angular jaw. "I had thought that you-" he couldn't say more about the way he imagined Draco on someone else's bed, Draco had silenced him with a kiss. 

"It was all an act, nothing more. I swear." Draco looked down at him, his eyes looking like clear water in the candle light. "I never let him touch me. No one's there for me, except for you." 

"But you did, didn't you?" Harry held his arm tight around the lean waist. "He was holding you like you belonged to him." 

"I swear Harry, I did not. He was always on an arm's length." Harry snorted, recalling the way Draco had lined himself right next to the snake like man. He leaned down and bit at the pale neck, sucking on it hard. Draco withered under him. "No Harry!" He moaned. "You can't leave a mark, he'll know." 

Harry moved back, not before pressing soft kissing onto the mark which looked oh-so-red under the calm yellow light. "I'm your husband, I can do whatever I want to you." 

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "You sound like a barbarian. Stop it!" Harry had a serious face when he leaned down to kiss him, this time slowly and passionately, sliding his tongue onto the pallate and tasting whatever he could of him- just like he could do before. It might have a mere few minutes or long few hours, but Harry didn't care. He only left his mouth when he heard Draco gasping and pulling at his tunic. He knew he was thoroughly turned on when Draco looked at him with wide clear eyes, cheeks pink and mouth wet, red and panting. 

He raked his large hand into the soft mane of blonde hair. "You nymph. Did you seduce that mad man such way too?" It was evil, Harry knew, but he couldn't help himself. He regretted the moment Draco's silver eyes were hurt and a frown etched onto his face. 

"I did not. And would you please stop saying such." Harry nodded his head. 

"We killed the snake." 

"I read." 

"The wolf too." 

"I heard."

"That object though, we don't know." Harry sighed. 

"I made that out." Draco said excitedly, his brows perking. "He has a wand, he never parts with it. It has all his magic in it." 

"How do you know?" 

"I talked to someone. He helped me." 

"Who?" His voice was angry when he held tighter around the waist. Draco smacked at his chest. 

"Would you not behave like a neanderthal for once? And he is a very old man, older than my father and yours combined. He is of magic too, but of a better kind." 

"And he told you of the object where the 'Dark Lord' would have kept a part of his life?" Harry rolled his eyes when he said out the name. According to him the man wasn't any scary being, he was just an insolent child in a body of an old bastard. Draco nodded his head in reply. 

"It's his name that I'm worried about. The old man told me to get closer to him to get to know of it, and I think so to."

"I disagree!" Harry snapped. "You're not to get any closer to him anymore. I can't bear to see you against his awful self." 

"Harry," Draco called out. "That is the only way. He would never tell his name to anyone. It is a pact of sort which wizards make. Their names are their curse- the old wizard told me." 

"And you believed him?" He scoffed, but Draco looked fierce. 

"Yes. I do." Draco said. "I have none to believe otherwise. It hurts me every time I am close to him. Each time he touches me it disgusts me so much that I have to imagine your gentle and firm caresses in order to not shudder in repulse. I wouldn't want this no more than you, but I have to." He held to palm right winding his pale fingers around the tanned one. "We have to." 

Harry sighed. "I still don't accept it. But it isn't as if you would ever follow with my say." Draco grinned before leaning forwards to kiss him again. Harry couldn't hold himself back: Draco was grinding down way too hard and rapid. He brought one of the hands to rub at the slightly exposed chest, Draco wore the same outfit he had worn in the court. Harry trialed his kisses to the chest attacking one of the perked nipples through the satiny fabric, Draco visibly shuddered. "Has he seen you like this?" Draco shook his head. "Has he seen you starkers?" Draco opened his eyes and looked into the deep green eyes. 

"No." He croaked out in a tight voice. 

"Your dress certainly doesn't leave anything to wonder about." As if to punish him, Harry twisted the other nipple a bit too sharply. Draco whined. 

"It hurts Harry, don't do that." Harry didn't stop but he did decrease the force. He leaned to kiss it too, as his hand slid under the light robe of Draco's and cupped at his arse before rubbing a finger at the hole. "Harry." He moaned when Draco called out his name with an arched back and digging him arse into Harry's hand. Harry brought the other hand forwards and sucked on two of his fingers vigorously maintaing a good eye contact. He loved the way Draco's pale cheeks which were golden in the candlelight, turned to a lovely shade of auburn. He relished the way a gasp followed by so many heaves left the full lips when Harry wiggled his mid finger in, pausing for a long while- until Draco whined and hit at him chest, and then slid it in further pressing at muscles inside. "oh Harry, we can't!" 

"And why can't we?" His tone was way too calm for Draco's liking. He was loosing his mind along with rationality way too rapidly, he held onto the thin thread of consciousness. 

He panted when he said "W-we have way m-more -oh, mercy heaven, more urgent affairs in-n hand." 

"I feel this as more urgent." As if to make a point, Harry had slid another finger into him. Draco knew was babbling, calling to Harry, calling to God and loosing his ability to think, especially when Harry had now started tugging at his length. His hips moved on their own, sliding into the hand around his prick and his arse slipping the fingers in and out of him at a rapid pace. He felt as if he were just using Harry, but when he looked down to see those bright green eyes looking at him as if he were the most important thing ever, those orbs filled with love and lost alike, Draco couldn't help but come with a loud moan. His voice boomed, he hid his face in Harry's neck, biting the skin leaving his own mark of love. It took him a while longer than usual, but he did recover. And he greeted that with a smack on broad chest. "You brute! I told you to stop." 

Harry had the audacity to laugh. "If I had stopped you would have cursed me to oblivion." Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything and just listened to badumps under his ear and relishing when Harry had taken to slide his fingers in his hair. 

"I love you." Draco said into the hot skin. The hand in his hair stopped and the heartbeat he listened to quickened. "I love you." Draco repeated. "I hadn't said it before, I didn't know. But now I do." He leaned back to look into the surprised eyes. "if you don't feel the same-" 

"I do!" Harry cut him. "I do! I do! I do feel in similar fashion, Draco. You have made me so very happy that I'm rendered speechless." 

"You're contradicting yourself through." Draco couldn't help but jab lightly. He was answers with a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I love you as well. Way too much to even think rationally." 

"But I hope you do. You're the King and soon to be a father." 

Harry looked down to the lightly covered midsection and caressed it lightly. "How could I ever forget." Draco had wanted to tell him of what he had seen in the magic mirror, but then he refrained from doing so. He didn't want it to jinx in any way. The light in the cell dimmed significantly and he looked back to see the candle almost at its hand. He hurriedly stood up to his feet. 

"I need to go now. I can't direct any suspicions to myself." Harry had wanted to drag the man close to him and not let him go, but he held himself back. He stood up too, albeit slowly. 

"I know you can't promise, so it is just a say. Do try to stay away from him, don't let him touch you in any way that it is..." He couldn't say more. Draco understood though and he gave him a sharp nod before leaving, leaving the cell in black bleakness. 

* 

"Where were you?" Draco almost jumped out of his bones. He managed to let out a squeak when he turned around as he closed the door, the Dark Lord sat atop the bed in darkness, his red eyes glowing like that of a panther in prowl. 

"Heavens! You scared me!" Draco said, etching a smooth smile on his face. He made sure his hips swayed as he walked closer to the bed and turned on the table light next to the bed. The pale white skin looked so much translucent and wrinkly. "Why are you in dark?" 

"Where were you?" Long fingers grabbed at his wrist and pulled him down. Draco flopped on the bed cause of that. 

"Nowhere." The fingers grabbed at his jaw, tugging him closer to the snake like face. Red eyes looked at him with a piercing gaze, the slitted eyes seemed to slit even more. 

"Don't lie, dear. You might have consequences to face. My magic tells me you went down to the dungeons." 

Draco controlled his heart to not beat hard and fast. With a disguised heave as a sigh, he leaned on his forearms and moved to straddle him. "I was. I went to meet the Gryffindor King." 

His hips were held painfully. "And why is that?" 

"To anull our marriage of course. I had wanted to say it to his face." 

"Is that so?" 

Draco pushed down his hips and brushed against the disgustingly hard length. "Can we not talk about him? I want to concentrate on you now." He forced his hands to cup at the teppered jaw and look at the crimson eyes. "Or is that you don't want to?" 

The Dark Lord smirked up at him. "I do. It's just-" Draco cut him with a loud moan as he grinded hard downwards. 

"What should I call you?" Draco asked in between pants. 

"And whatever is wrong with what you call me right now?" 

He made a face with a pout. "You don't expect me to call you 'Dark Lord' as we slither on top of each other, do you?" He didn't expect a pull on the hair at his nape. The man raised himself up and Draco had to raise his gaze up. 

"Do you think I don't know that you have been in the library? What did you talk to that old man in there?" He hissed. 

Draco gulped but let out a gentle smile. "I was just curious." 

"Is that so?" 

He nodded his head. "I just wanted to know about you." 

"So you peeked into the mirror then, didn't you, my dear, beautiful Draco?" Draco shuddered when a hand slipped down and groped at his arse in a painful manner. 

"I did. I just wanted to get to know you better." His jaw was pinched and he let out a closed whine. 

"And?" 

"Nothing else then. I just came to know you're a wizard, that's it. You can do magic." The man's face was pinched. "the powerful kind. I didn't, I couldn't see anything else." 

"And you came to know of my name." 

"I did." Draco nodded his head even though he wasn't asked a question. "But I wanted to know your name. Your powerful, magical name." 

"And why's that?" Red eyes narrowed significantly and Draco knew he was on edge of a sword when the hand on his jaw shifted to his neck, fingers wrapping around his arteries and veins. "Why so inquisitive about my special name?" 

He gulped before replying feeling his Adam's apple bob against cold skin of the palm. "I want to feel the power. I want to feel it too, the excitement of the magic even though I don't have any." He let out a small sigh when he saw the thin lips slide into a smirk. His cheek was kissed then, all wet and he was sure there was a purple mark left on his cheek bone, then the lips nipped at his earlobe.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry groaned when he was picked up by his shoulders and dropped on to the dirty carpet of the throne room again. He was weaponless and tired, and bruised as well- the soldiers who had brought him where he was now had kicked him on the way to here, he would have thought that his ribs might be broken if he weren't able to sit upright with just a little groan. He didn't fight back, he knew just from looking at their plain black eyes that they were under influence. Even if he could kill them, he wouldn't- he wasn't the one to kill innocent and naïve members of society. His knees ached. Then he heard voices of groans of his friends, all of them lined right at the corner of the room. Ron and Hermione were huddle to each other as Ron protected Hermione from a few blows aimed at her. Neville was in between the Weasley twins, and right behind him was Bill. Ginny's head had blood running through it, it looked old though as it was dark and thick. He tried to call out to them but as soon as he opened his mouth his temple was hit hard by the end of the handle of a sword, making him cry out. He didn't have to wait a long time though. From the side of the hall emerged one man he hated with all his guts. "I apologize for the pain you have to suffer, young King. I'm sure your agony would soon to extinguished whether that be physical or emotional." He let out a long and in fluttered Draco, in another blue satin garb which was much more revealing than the previous one, wrapping his naked arms around the evil man's torso and batting his eyes at all of them. He turned to look at his peers and glared at them, all of them lowered their eyes except Ron and Ginny. "Your so called husband wants that too, don't you my love?" Draco grinned up at him, batting his eyes as he brought his mouth to kiss at the sickly white pale cheek. Harry looked away in disgust. Even while he knew it was false, his guts clenched by seeing the man he loved embrace and kiss another man- a mad one there too. 

"You two timing snake!" Ron shouted from the side. Harry then remembered that he hadn't a chance to say anything to his friends. "I knew you Slytherins were nothing but fucking cowards!" Harry couldn't stop him of course. His blue eyes caught Draco and shivered when he was met with hard silver glare. He walked up to Ron, slowly but surely, swaying his hips which of course caught the Dark Lord's gaze, and slapped him right across his face. It didn't have any impact to Ron, he was hard skinned and his face barely flinched, every one in the room knew that, but it was necessary. And Harry knew it worked when a grin slid onto the so-called Dark Lord's face. 

"Do not ever talk to me like that." Draco gritted out pulling at the red hair at the nape of his head which jut his head up. Harry winced for Ron internally, even though the red head didn't show an ounce of pain on his face. "You don't have much time to live, don't make your last few minutes full of pain and agony." 

"You fucker." Ron didn't back down anyway, so Draco had to kick him in his stomach. He let out a small groan then, a reaction necessary. 

"That goes for all of you." Hermione looked at the blonde as he walked back in a swaying moment towards the man on the podium. She knew something was up but she had to make sure. She looked at Harry and he have her a blink of acknowledgement, she sighed then. She patted Ron's thigh and looked at him as if conversing with him with her eyes and not words. He seemed to understand and Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was a matter of seconds when everyone knew what was actually happening. They just waited for the right moment at the right time. 

"My sweet Draco. Why do you dirty your hands, when we can just let out a small curse." Hermione perked up at that, looking with anxiousness and an overwhelming feeling when a long stick was taken out from a holster at the Dark Lord's arm, it was long and straight. "Now, one by one, let's see each of them whither in pain." He pointed one end at Ginny and Hermione had to hold her breath. 

The spell was on his lips when Draco spoke up. "My love." He cooed and Harry could see those crimson eyes light up in delight. He grit his teeth to shut up when Draco aligned his back to the chest of the man, his arse right against the crotch. He couldn't look at the scene, even though he knew it was all but a charade, but he forced himself to as Draco caressed the robed arms and held at the wrist, his fingers then coming to wrap around the wand. "I want to feel it too. The power, the magic. Won't you let me?" He pushed his arse back and the Dark Lord groaned. "Let me hold it as well." It might have been a moment of weakness for both the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, even if it were of different emotions, because Draco ground back his arse harder, and both of them tell out a growl. 

The Dark Lord's hand had loosened from his wand and it was snatched away from his fingers and the warm body pressed against his chest vanished completely. Harry ran forward, snatching a sword from a soldier and pointed at the Dark Lord's chest. His peers might have guessed the correct opportunity too as they kicked and punched the men holding them, each holding on to a weapon of sort. Draco rushed to Harry's side , holding onto the stick and pointed it at the Dark Lord. The evil man had to chuckle at the situation. "You don't know how to use that Draco, it requires years of magic training. And more over, a magical core." 

"I'm not going to use it, you spawn of Devil." Draco sighed when Harry had wound his hand in his. "I had wanted to say that you're nothing but a wisp of darkness over this world and it would be so much greater without you in it." 

"You're going to be a dead person now." Harry pipped in. 

"Dead?" He had the audacity to laugh aloud, his voiced boomed in the hall. "you can't kill me, boy! I'm the most powerful being in this whole universe." He snapped his fingers then as if to call someone but even after a few snaps nothing happened. 

"Calling for your pets?" Ginny said mockingly. 

"They are dead." The twins spoke together. 

"What?" Red eyes widened at such manner that they looked animated. 

"Yes. And now-" Draco held at the stick and snapped it in two. Nothing happened for a while, it almost seemed to be simple and foolish to do so. He thought he might considered something else as the wrong object. "Why's nothing -" there was a huge boom then, a rush of air forced against them and he was glad that Harry held him tight or he would have fallen down on his torso or his arse. It continued for a while, loud noises emerging from every corner as if windows were shut and large gates were opened, there was loud cries of babies, women and men: then it stopped, and everything turned still and quiet again. The soldiers around them had fallen down with their eyes closed and their heads limp. 

"No. No!!" The Dark Lord cried out. "What have you done you foolish boy!!" He screamed and shouted, but he couldn't stand still as if he were dizzy with fury, his arms flailed and his legs shivered. Draco pressed himself close to Harry and Harry held him tight too, one hand around Draco and one hand on the sword. He was ready to strike the crying man if he moved any closer, but he didn't have to. 

The doors to the hall opened with a loud bang and in walked an old man with white hair and white beard. He looked furious but for all the better reasons. "Professor." Draco called out as he came into vision. 

Professor was only focused on the podium though. "Voldemort!" He was panting but he called out fiercely. The evil man looked up as his name was called, his body shivering terribly now as he fell on to his knees, his name triggered it everyone present in the court knew it. "You have lived too long and far fetched." The voice echoed, but this time no one cowered except Tom Riddle. 

"No! No! Professor, don't please." He cried out. Those red eyes didn't look intimidating any more, they looked foolish and scared instead. 

"You leave me no choice. You had confided me to a room , magically influenced a population, killed many and have practiced black arts." He said sternly. "You don't deserve magic any more. You don't deserve life any more." He gritted out.

"I won't let it happen! I won't let it-" he ran forward, his hands raised in a tight fist. Harry was ready with his sword. 

But the Professor shouted then, pulling out his own long but thick, twisted wand and pointed it at the running man. "Voldemort! I curse you to Avada Kedavera!" Then there was an explosion, all black and green. The people surrounding him fell back. Harry supported Draco's fall with his arm. It was smoke and fogged all around them, heavy air going into their lungs and soon they were coughing. There was a pinning sound in the air. Draco had too see that the Professor was well, he was an old man per say, but to his surprise Professor was standing even in the smoke and noise his face stiff and stern. 

It took a while for the smoke to clear out. When it did, it was as if Voldemort wasn't even there. There was no dead body, no remain, not even a shadow a smoke- it was as if he never existed. Draco walked to the Professor. He hadn't the need to call out to him though. "You have been very brave Draco." 

"My father-" 

"He's well. He would sleep for a while, but he will be back to normal soon." The old gaze shifted to his right. "And yours too , Harry." 

"You know my name..." Harry spoke dumbly. 

"I know a lot many things." He winked before walking out of the room as if to straighten the world right again. 

There were kisses and hugs shared then. Ron apologized to his queen, but Draco stopped him with his own sorry. He felt too much guilt about hitting his face. Ron and Harry chuckled at that, Ron said it felt as if a cat had shifted her paw at him instead, it barely felt, though his kick did feel like a hit. Draco rolled his eyes at that. 

They were now on their horses back to Gryffindor, a few hours ago they had righted everything in Ravenclaw. Draco had even called for Luna, who came in the hall directly riding on an elephant. The Ravenclaw King was furious but conceded when Luna righted the dark halls with light by just waving her arms around. It might have been a coincidence, pure luck or actual magic, as it was time of setting sun and the dark clouds had passed on forwards to rain somewhere else, as the sunlight leaked in brightly through the windows. 

Draco rode with Harry, he had missed his touch longingly, and more over Harry had wanted to feel Draco and he wanted no one to touch his husband except him and his hands. "I believe I said that it was an act." 

"I know. But I didn't like what I see." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Oh Merlin and Salazar, you are a beast." Harry answered him with a possessive hand around his abdomen, caressing at the heavily clothed skin. Soon after the said event had taken place, he had ordered for proper robes for Draco, he disliked that flimsy pale blue gown which he had worn. He himself had taken to drag Draco to an empty room and change his robes, not before snogging him breathless and pulling at both of their lengths in a quick manner. He would have done it all the way, but he wanted the comfort of their bed and silk sheets, Draco looked brilliant panting and red faced atop of red sheets, his hair spread out and his lips all wet and shiny, which looked much more kissable than normal, under the moonlight.

"And you are a sly siren." 

"A siren? Do they exist in real?" Draco looked at him with bright silver eyes, a blonde brow raised in challenge. 

"Guess we will find out." 

"And how it that?" 

"When we go to the Atlantic." The horse came to a halt when Draco shuffled terribly. Harry looked into the mercury pools. 

"We're going where?" He blinked rapidly, not those batting ones which he did infront of Voldemort, but one presented by an excited and confused boy. 

"The ocean. I understand you haven't been there." 

"No." 

"Consider it as a honey moon for us." Harry smiled down at him. "After every thing is settled, both in Gryffindor and Slytherin, and we find your father and peers well and satisfied, I will be taking you away from this country for a few weeks." 

"But-" his hand came to cradle his flat stomach. 

"I want to spend some time just with you, before I have to share you with someone for my whole life." 

Draco snickered as he slapped at the broad chest. "You're competing with your own offspring?" 

"I'll be competing for your attention always, even if it is with you, yourself." He leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so very much." 

"I love you desperately as well, Harry." 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed and quick, I know. Think of it as a fast climax though? This chapter was written thrice. Once cause I lost it again (thank you bad internet connection in country side :') ). Second time turned out bad- drunk bad, and I had to back space 3541 words. The final product, after a lot of editing, is presented to you. 
> 
> I'm so happy this is done cause now I can write another Drarry fic which I have my mind's eye on since a couple of months. It's more of an adaptation but I'm changing the plot, I guess, a lot. I wasn't impressed by the og plot and I wanted a better and healthy version of it. I also wrote another Drarry short fic, which idk when I'd post. 
> 
> But- 
> 
> Jsjsksksj, oh lord, I finished it! Yay! This was my first, chaptered story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this until here. Means so much that there's someone out there who has the same view point as I do in seeing these two nops in such plot, which would feel hilarious to anyone else not into this fandom. Please tell me how and if you like it or not, you can point out my weaknesses and criticise. That really helps me improve myself. If you're reading this whole fic at once you're gonna notice change in style and tempo and rhythm, I mostly improved though. Help me in that too? Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this. Means so much to me. This is not proofread I'm just posting it right now, cause the idea just clicked to me. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. And I'm so sorry for any formatting mistakes, I'm posting it from my mobile device. I'm not even sure about the title (if want to you can recommend any other to me)


End file.
